One In A Million
by different.yet.beautiful
Summary: When James' Granddad suffers a severe heart attack, he's forced to work at the famous vineyard making wine, til his Granddad regains his health. Unbeknown to him, his Granddad hires Lily for a summer job. The two are forced to work & in the end find love.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Title: **_One In A Million_

**Written By:** Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for a few characters and the plot. The setting and main characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Preface:** It is said that **Love** is all about making sacrifices for the one you love, about fulfilling their happiness to its' utmost potential. Because the only reason to make you complete is just the fact of that person being happy, whether or not you are. Just seeing them happy is all you need to make yourself happy, even if you're not the reason for their happiness. Because that's what **Love** is. It's all about unselfishness. Giving more than everything without the expectation of gaining anything in return. To see their happy face, their smiling face is enough to live, it's enough to make you complete and if not happy in itself.

**Summary: **It is said that Kenneth Potter's vineyard was the birthplace of the best wine available in all of England. Many often wondered what was it that made the grapes so sweet? Kenneth Potter's famous answer was the perfect blend of ingredients, the perfect calculations of brewing, and love. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. When Kenneth Potter suffers a fatal heart attack, his grandson James Potter is forced to return to the vineyard and learn to attend to it.

It's the summer before Seventh Year and all James Potter wanted was the summer of a lifetime with mayhem and mischief shared with the rest of the Marauders. But instead finds that his summer is consisted of accompanying his Grandfather, learning the family business. He unwillingly undergoes the job of wine-brewing, much to his distaste that he tries and make everyone as miserable as he is. What happens when the his Grandfather unintentionally hires a young girl who happened to be none other than his long-time rival Lily Evans? The two are forced to work together, learning not only about the "perfect foundations of wine-brewing" but about each other, and most importantly about love. With just a little bit of faith and a few prying friends, the two could bring together the greatest love the world has ever seen, and along the way finally make the Legend come true. A love like theirs' can be found only once in a lifetime for a love like theirs' is _one in a million_.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_You're **One in a Million**_

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I was through,_

_Said I was done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

**CHAPTER 1:  
****Beginning**

James Grant Potter sat in his compartment silently drumming his hand on the seat while the other held a crimpled note from his father, Jason Harold Potter. He let out a small growl, glaring intently at the letter in his hand.

"Prongs, it's going to be fine, ok? It's just this summer-" Remus J. Lupin tried his best to reason with his best friend. James lifted his eyes to glare at Remus.

"That's just it Moony! It's _this_ summer! _Our summer_!" James whined crimpling the letter more in his hand that it was now a small ball. Remus rolled his eyes and gave his friend a look of desperation, trying clearly to get him to understand.

"Prongs is right, Moony! This _was_ supposed to be the summer of our lives! Before our Seventh Year! I mean we have been together every summer and now because of _one _little misfortunate we have to spend the entire summer apart?!" Sirius Jenson Black replied throwing his hands in the air for dramatic purposes, so dramatic in fact that he almost smacked James in the face.

"I agree with Padfoot!" Peter P. Pettigrew gave a small squeak of recognition before settling back on his seat.

"'One little misfortune'? Padfoot, have you completely lost all of your senses? And you of all people James-yes, Padfoot I said James because this is serious, and no, not your name-should be a little more understanding about the situation! I mean your _favorite_ Grandfather just suffered a heart attack!" Remus exclaimed, making 'favorite' emphasized.

James caught Remus' eyes before giving out a long sigh of comprehension. It wasn't that James didn't care for his Grandfather Kenneth Potter because he loved and admired him more so than any other man in the world. It was said that James resembled Kenneth Potter Sr. in more ways than the appearance, that they were practically the same people with James just being younger. They shared the same likes, qualities, and his Grandfather happened to be the most respected wizard in the wizarding world.

In fact if it wasn't for Kenneth Potter Sr. the family wouldn't be as wealthy as they are now. Kenneth Potter Sr. owned the biggest vineyard through out the United Kingdom with consumers ranging from both the wizarding community and the Muggle world. Mr. Potter Sr.'s wine was the best in the world because of the sweetness of the grapes from his very vineyard. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. It is said that the beginning of the Legend started when Great, Great, Great Carlisle Potter Sr. fell in love with his Fiona many centuries ago. Many, like James, took the Legend with a grain of salt except for the older wizards that manned the vineyard. James of course didn't believe in any nonsense that some Legend including love could be the cause of the perfect wine.

James glanced back down at the crinkled ball in his hand and he realized that there was no way he was getting out of this. Despite how much he loved to be with his Grandfather, he didn't really want to spend the entire summer before his Seventh Year at his Grandfather's vineyard trying to brew wine. For all he knew, all wine tasted the same. It wasn't that he didn't care that his Grandfather had just came home from the hospital after suffering a fatal heart attack, it was just that the thought of being far away from his best mates an entire summer without mischief was beyond his comprehension. Not to mention he just wasn't looking forward to working the entire summer with something as stupid as making wine.

"Trust me, Prongs, it won't be that bad. And besides I'm sure your Granddad wouldn't mind letting us come over every now and then." Remus smiled in assurance. _Leave it to Remus to always try and reason_, James thought as he silently nodded before tossing the letter to his bag on the floor.

"Ooh, I definitely would be game on staying my holidays at a vineyard!" Sirius yelled throwing one of his hands in the air like an overly-excited student raising his hand because he knew the answer to a problem.

"Only because you'd have the excuse of getting plastered off your little mind." Remus rolled his eyes as he swatted Sirius' hand away from his face. Sirius had the habit of invading people's bubble and privacy.

"There is nothing wrong with getting plastered-"

"There is too! Especially when I have to be the one to take care of your drunken ass, trying to jump off buildings and trees! Seriously, it's absurd and utterly ridiculous trying to deal with you mumbling about chickens in flapper outfits attacking you and what-not!" Remus gave him a strong glare picturing the events of that one night three summers back. James laughed, he too remembering that same night he had spiked Sirius' drink.

"That was a one time deal! And it wasn't even my fault!"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, Padfoot, but it's every time. You just never remember because you're too busy complaining about hangovers!"

"Whatever, Moony. I, for one, handle my whiskey very good!"

"You should pray tonight, Padfoot."

"Why do you say that, Moony?"

"Ask God for forgiveness for lying before Him and your best mates." Remus sniggered while Sirius glared at him.

"Well, you guys better tell me if Padfoot here gets into any drinking misfortunes." James mumbled running his hand through his hair. Remus gave him a soft smile.

"You know we wouldn't let you miss anything important and life-threatening. So, don't worry we'll be getting caught for some stupid plot Padfoot invented before you know it!"

"Hey! Why do you always throw me in a sentence that involves an insult?!"

"Because I never insult you, Padfoot. I just happen to always speak the truth."

Before Sirius could open his mouth for his defense, James said, "Enough being like girls and bickering about stupid things, let's get on with a game of Wizard's Chess!"

Sirius gave Remus one last glare before conjuring a table in the middle of the compartment and placing the chessboard and pieces on top of the table. Remus rolled his eyes before warning Sirius of doing magic out of school while James and Peter both nodded their heads in approval to Sirius' choice of conjuring a mahogany table.

"Oh, quit being a stick in the mud Moony! Besides I'm totally legal now, you of all people should know that I happen to be the oldest out of our little group!!" Sirius exclaimed, puffing out his chest with an air of arrogance in his voice.

"Yeah, you may be the oldest but you sure as hell act the _youngest_." Remus laughed while James gave a small snicker. Sirius stuck out his tongue before setting the pieces onto the rightful places of the board. And without anything more to say, Sirius and Remus began their game of chess while James watched as Referee to make sure Sirius didn't cheat and Peter kept tabs on the score. Sirius was determined to beat Remus in a game of chess, he'd been trying since First Year and yet, to no avail for he still to this day hadn't one a single game.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

The rest of the ride back to King's Cross Station was filled with laughs, Wizard's Chess, gossip, small pranks, talks, and future plans. Before they knew it the Hogwart's Express came to a halting stop and the group of boys, along with everyone else, began filing out of the train, each finding their parents to spend the days of their summer holidays home.

James looked into the crowds searching for a figure who looked identical to him but much older, his father, Jason Harold Potter. He caught sight of a tall, figured man with the same untamed black hair as he did and he abruptly walked towards him with the rest of the Marauders on his tail.

"Hey dad!" James said as he reached his father who automatically wrapped him in a bear hug. James hugged his father back not at all ashamed of the close-bond he had with his family like most boys did at his age.

"How's it going Mr. P?! Did ya miss me too?" Sirius exclaimed jumping behind the bear-hug; feeling left out, wrapped his arms around the middle of James' dad's waist and getting in on the "manly" hugging-action.

Jason Potter gave a soft chuckle before releasing his son and giving Sirius a soft pat on his shoulder.

"Of course, Sirius. Who wouldn't miss a face like yours'? Except of course leave it to you to make a moment of father and son bonding to be ruined." Jason laughed as he turned to the rest of the Marauders.

"Aww, c'mon Mr. P, I know I have a very big soft spot in your heart." Sirius laughed as he hugged Jason again.

"I think since you've moved into your little loft that soft spot has shrunk a bit, I'm afraid. Especially since the house has become quieter since you've found a place. You're more than welcome anytime. You of all people are like a son to me." Jason teased his eyes playful but nonetheless full of sincerity. Sirius gave a small nod and smiled hugely at his almost father, the only father figure he had ever known since his own father didn't even give a monkey's crap about him.

Sirius ran away from home when he was just thirteen years old and the Potters' were more than hospitable and extremely thrilled to have another person in their household, offered Sirius a place to stay or in fact to live. James, of course, was thrilled to have not only his best mate live with him but also have someone to share his days with. Sirius had found himself living with the Potters up until he turned the legal age of seventeen under the Wizarding Law. His great-grand something had left a good amount of money behind him to Sirius when he died; Sirius feeling independent and untouchable bought himself a flat once his seventeenth birthday had passed. The Potters were less than happy to see Sirius off but were supportive nonetheless upon their basically second son's choice and offered a room for him anytime he chose.

"What can I say, Mr. P, I am something worth missing. James just doesn't hold the Potter Manor together like I did."

"I think it's quite the other way around. The house has stayed together in _one_ piece since you've left!" Jason let out a laugh as he pushed both James and Sirius lovingly.

"How do you do Mr. Potter?" Remus politely asked standing a few ways away from them. Jason gave him a nod and doing the same to Peter who just gave him a small wave.

"Hello to you too boys. How many times do I have to tell you boys to just call me Jason? 'Mr. Potter' just sounds too old! And I am far beyond from being old, for this man right here still has it, still got the fire!" Jason said chuckling as he puffed out his chest. James pushed his dad playfully as they walked through the brick wall and onto the main Muggle platform.

"Where's mum at anyways?" James asked once they got outside. The sun was slowly dying west and night was approaching. The air had gotten slightly humid and the cool spring air had changed into a soft summer's breeze. The group of guys headed towards the Potters' car that sat rooted at the curb of the parking area at the train station. Jason easily placed James' trunk into their Muggle Mercedes Benz car.

The Potters' tried their hardest to fit into the Muggle world as much as they could, even though they didn't always understand the Muggle world. For the longest time the Potters' lived in a regular Muggle Suburban area and lived normally like any normal Muggle, well any wealthy Muggle would. They were quite different from other pureblooded wizards and always accepted different types of people without a care in the world of what others thought. They were by far well-respected in the community and loved by almost all wizards and muggles.

"She's off visiting her friend Claudine Smith somewhere in Scotland. She'll see you at dinner tonight at your Granddad's. Well, that's everything. Better be off before it gets too late, you know how far your Granddad's vineyard is from here. Bye boys!" Jason replied as he climbed into the driver seat with a last wave to the boys.

Upon bringing up his Grandfather, James gave a small sigh and a little frown before saying his goodbyes to the Marauders. Sirius promised to write to him and even threatened James that if he didn't get drunk at least twice a week he would personally drown him in wine. Remus promised to do the same minus the encouragement of James getting drunk and drowning him. Peter just promised to write before jumping into his parents' car. Remus gave a final wave before doing the same and Sirius gave him a hug before setting off far away from Muggle eyes to apparate to his flat.

James just couldn't bring himself to really be happy about his last summer spent at his dear old Granddad's house, not to mention working at a vineyard was just not his forte. He climbed into the passenger seat, and James' dad headed for Kenneth Potter Sr.'s grand estate mansion just a little ways from Wales; an estate that estimated roughly about the same as the Buckingham Palace.

James rode in the car with his father assuring him that everything was going to be fine and summer was not completely ruined. James felt a slight guilt for being selfish, concerned only about his summer holidays ruined rather than worrying about his Granddad's health. But still, a boy, who was about to turn seventeen, just didn't or rather couldn't see the bigger picture of things but rather focused on the main problem or event just ahead of him.

He would never know until much later in his future that this was no ordinary summer but a summer that would forever change not only his life but his every being, his heart and most importantly the life as he knew it. This summer was the summer that would forever change his world and set his life to fulfill his destiny. This summer would forever be the beginning of his life.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note:** I really hope that everyone enjoys this story! It's different but hopefully it will spark some interest! Thank you for your support and please R&R. :D


	2. Chapter 2: An Offer

-1**Title: **_One In A Million_

**Written By:** Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for a few characters and the plot. The setting and main characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Preface:** It is said that **Love** is all about making sacrifices for the one you love, about fulfilling their happiness to its' utmost potential. Because the only reason to make you complete is just the fact of that person being happy, whether or not you are. Just seeing them happy is all you need to make yourself happy, even if you're not the reason for their happiness. Because that's what **Love** is. It's all about unselfishness. Giving more than everything without the expectation of gaining anything in return. To see their happy face, their smiling face is enough to live, it's enough to make you complete and if not happy in itself.

**Summary: **It is said that Kenneth Potter's vineyard was the birthplace of the best wine available in all of England. Many often wondered what was it that made the grapes so sweet? Kenneth Potter's famous answer was the perfect blend of ingredients, the perfect calculations of brewing, and love. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. When Kenneth Potter suffers a fatal heart attack, his grandson James Potter is forced to return to the vineyard and learn to attend to it.

It's the summer before Seventh Year and all James Potter wanted was the summer of a lifetime with mayhem and mischief shared with the rest of the Marauders. But instead finds that his summer is consisted of accompanying his Grandfather, learning the family business. He unwillingly undergoes the job of wine-brewing, much to his distaste that he tries and make everyone as miserable as he is. What happens when the his Grandfather unintentionally hires a young girl who happened to be none other than his long-time rival Lily Evans? The two are forced to work together, learning not only about the "perfect foundations of wine-brewing" but about each other, and most importantly about love. With just a little bit of faith and a few prying friends, the two could bring together the greatest love the world has ever seen, and along the way finally make the Legend come true. A love like theirs' can be found only once in a lifetime for a love like theirs' is _one in a million_.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_You're **One in a Million**_

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I was through,_

_Said I was done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

**CHAPTER 2:  
An Offer**

Lily Harper Evans rolled over onto her stomach, groaning as the sun's peeking rays shone through the blinds. It was officially the first day of summer holidays and already she was prepared to stay in bed for as long as it was possible; which in this case it seemed impossible to do so. Her mother had walked in an hour ago to drop off some laundry as quietly as she could but nonetheless Lily heard for she wasn't at all a hard-sleeper. Petunia had banged around in her room next door as long as she could, blasting her radio as she got ready for probably another date with the pork of a guy she called her boyfriend. Her dad found it necessary to tap on her door to tell her that it was half past twelve and that she was missing the day. To her distaste she found it extremely hard to catch up on the sleep she lacked so much from school.

Lily rolled over onto her back and let out a small sigh. There was no way she was going to get any more sleep than she had already gotten. It was a surprise to her that her family, namely her mother, had actually let her sleep that late. She glanced at the clock on the windowsill and realized that it was definitely way past the day. The clock read two o'clock; she was tired which was expected after the ride from Hogwart's and dinner with her whole entire family the night before.

She slowly sat herself up as she rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to shake off the feeling of tiredness. She did a few stretches as she finally rose out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take her normal routine shower.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

Thirty minutes later, after taking a nice, hot shower Lily emerged from her bedroom and ran downstairs. The shower definitely did some good for she felt refreshed and ready to get the rest of the day started. That was the best part of the day for Lily, taking a hot shower gave her the chance to wake up or better yet a chance to clear her mind and think when things were just too much to handle. It was like her own little getaway place that no one could invade for it was her happy place, a place where she could regain herself and in fact find herself when she felt lost.

Lily ran down the spiraling staircase for her new destination of the kitchen. Walking in, she could smell her mother's wonderful cooking. She stood at the doorway just allowing the sweet aroma of her mother's cooking insert her nostrils. Her mother, Vivian Evans, was at the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally come down and join the rest of the world." Vivian said with a slight chuckle in her voice. Lily gave a small sigh as she realized that her mother wasn't at all annoyed or angry with her for staying in bed almost the whole day.

"It feels so good to finally be able to sleep in." Lily said as she walked over to the cupboard to start setting the table. Vivian turned around and gave her a warm smile.

How much Lily missed that smile, more importantly her whole family. As much as she loved Hogwart's, no matter how much she considered Hogwart's her second home, no place could replace the feeling she had whenever she was home with her family. The feeling of warmth, love, and most importantly the atmosphere of being with people who accept you no matter what.

"After six years of going to that school you'd think you would be used to it by now." Vivian said as she got a bowl out of the cupboard and poured in red sauce from the pot that she had been stirring.

"Oh, are we having spaghetti?!" Lily asked enthusiastically as she finished setting the table.

"Of course, your favorite food in the entire planet!" Vivian laughed at the look of happiness on her daughter's face.

"I would give any day to have your homemade spaghetti! House-elves just don't have the same touch of sauce like yours'!" Lily exclaimed filling the glances with water from the refrigerator. Vivian gave Lily a small peck on the cheek before walking back over to the stove.

Lily immediately plopped down in her chair-farthest to the door, giggling madly as Vivian placed the spaghetti sauce in front of her. Sure, Hogwart's food was in fact the best she had ever had but it was still not like her mother's. Vivian's recipes had a touch of something that no house-elf could ever add nor could any house-elf food compare to. Her mother's food was the best in all of England but that was her opinion; which in most cases everyone who got a chance to taste her cooking agreed so too.

"Petunia won't be joining us but I guess judging from your table setting you already knew this." Vivian stated rather than asked. Lily gave a small blush but her mother knew that Lily loved it whenever Petunia wasn't around.

"She woke me up this morning banging around the house like she was Queen of Sheba! Besides it's not my fault she'd rather spend the day with her pig boyfriend Vern-pork instead of her family!" Lily scowled glaring at nothing in particular.

"Lily! Don't be so rude. I'm sure deep down _Vernon_ has a good side to him that only Petunia can see." Vivian gave her a small wink before bustling around the stove.

It was common knowledge to everyone in the family except Petunia that Vernon, her boyfriend of almost two years, was not a very likeable her person to say the least. He was rude and not only to Lily but to the rest of the family; he had the air of arrogance even though he held no remarkable talent or wealth, he contained no social graces, he remarkably resembled a pig in more ways than the appearance, and he was by far as obnoxious as Petunia herself. All in all, Lily thought that the two were a match made in heaven. They were both judgmental and disliked anything that was not normal; which in this case was the Evans' youngest child, Lily. Lily had no problem accepting Vernon for what he was because he was much like Petunia and as far as she was concerned the two could fall off the face of the planet and she would not even shudder a tear; not that she would ever tell her mother that she detested her sister.

It wasn't always like that though. Petunia was just two years older than Lily; back in their younger days before Lily had received her Hogwart's acceptance letter, the two were inseparable. The sisters were joined at the hip, doing everything and anything together. But all that changed once Lily had gotten her Hogwart's letter. Everything about Lily Petunia started to hate, not just hate due to jealousy but hate completely with a passion. One that would never bring the two girls close again but instead ruin everything that they once had and shared.

"Where's dad at?" Lily asked changing the subject. As much as she tried to hate her sister she knew that deep down she couldn't completely hate her like Petunia did with her. Because Petunia was still her sister, her blood, and at one point her very close best friend. She would dare take a bullet for her now; do anything for her even if she didn't ask. But one could do so much to try and be civil. Petunia always pushed her away, gave her every choice to be a complete and total bitch to her, still Lily tried.

Vivian placed a plate of pasta next to the spaghetti sauce and another plate filled with homemade garlic bread. After that, she plopped herself down gracefully on the chair across from her daughter's and began filling her plate. Lily did the same except with much more food, overly excited about getting another home-cooked meal. It had been seriously way too long since she had gotten her mother's cooking.

"He's off to find you a summer job, at least till you have to go back to Hogwart's." Vivian replied.

Lily dropped a spoon full of pasta and looked up at her mother. Sure, she had been expecting her mother and father to try and help her find a summer job but she didn't figure that the day she got back would be the start of job-hunting. Lily found herself a little put out, thinking that her parents were somewhat trying to get rid of her.

"What? Where?" Lily exclaimed not sure she was as hungry as she thought. Vivian saw the sudden change in her daughter's tone and felt slightly guilty for almost forcing a summer job on her.

"Your father's boss is friends with a very wealthy businessman who needs help this summer and is willing to hire teenagers for numerous jobs. He's offering good pay…" Vivian started but was interrupted by her husband, Demetrius Evans, walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Lily glanced up at her father's smiling face and realized that as much as she hated the thought of having to work this summer, the look of happiness on her parents' face just took away all of the anger and reluctance out of her.

The Evans lived in a nice suburban home with higher middle-class people such as themselves. The suburban houses were like from fairy-tale books; consisting of two-story houses all alike on the same subdivision with little white picket fences surrounding each house and gardens laid out in perfect positions, and bright well-cut grass placed on every lawn. The subdivision was what one would call normal, too perfect, with prying neighbors. Lily hated the community but nonetheless thankful that her family had money and lived a highly good life.

Demetrius Evans worked as the Vice-President of some big corporation that was in charge of making and processing toys all over the country. Demetrius Evans made a lot of money but never once let his successes in life get his ego on the rise but instead he stayed a humble man. Vivian Evans was a retired author of thriller books from back in her younger days known as Kathleen Griffith. She had given up writing once Petunia was born but was often times found in a corner writing short stories or poetry. And often times those short stories and poetry would be published in newspapers, magazines, and sometimes in books consisting of other author's short stories and poetries.

"Plus, he is one of the nicest man you will ever meet Lils! Why, he earned his money through hard work as a young teenage like yourself…" Demetrius told his daughter as he sat down on the chair next to Lily's. Vivian gave him a small wink and took a bite off of her garlic bread.

"How soon do I have to start?" Lily asked grumpily, twirling the spaghetti noodles around her fork. Vivian glanced at Demetrius and gave him a small nod.

"Well, Kenneth Sr. said as soon as you would like to start."

"What will I be doing there anyways?"

"Kenneth Sr. owns the Grapeseed Wine Industry…"

"Wait-you mean _the_ Grapeseed Wine?" Vivian exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Lily glanced up at her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"You know who he is?"

"Why, he owns the best wine in all of England, I mean in the world! It's authentic! People travel from all over just for a chance to taste his famous sweet Grapeseed Wine! I have several bottles down in the basement I've saved for years!" Vivian started rambling on and on about Kenneth Sr.'s famous wine. It was weird hearing her mother go on about wine, for Vivian never drank except at Christmas parties or other small celebrations Demetrius' job threw.

"I take it he's pretty well-known." Lily said, her eyebrow still raised.

"Of course he is. His wine is the only wine used in expensive and classy places. No other winemaker has ever compared to Mr. Kenneth Sr.'s wine. He started his vineyard just at the age of thirteen much like his Great, Great Grandfather who had bought the land and began the wine-brewing business himself. It has grown into quite a big industry now. In fact, making millions and millions of money ever since his first invention of wine with grape seeds actually mixed in it. Anyways, it is sad to say that he has recently suffered a very severe heart attack and hasn't been quite his usual wine-brewing self. He has been posting job offers all over England for the past month. John says that he likes hiring teenagers because of their sufficient and hard work. I told him that you were coming home for the summer and needed a job, which in turn Kenneth Sr. is looking for an assistant to help him man the vineyard." Demetrius explained as Lily listened intently.

There was a long pause to which Lily sat thinking about it. Vivian and Demetrius would glance at each other every so often then back at Lily but never once said a word. The three sat there eating silently for a few good long minutes before Lily finally made a decision. She knew that she had to get a job, especially since this coming year was going to be her last and she would finally reach the legal age. She knew that she could not depend on her family forever and that even though she wasn't sure where life would take her, she knew that money would be involved. Even if she chose not to go to the magical world for a job she would be forced to work in the Muggle world.

If she chose to find work in the magical world she knew that she would either be an Auror or a Healer, all of which required training and of course money. If she were to choose the Muggle world, she would most definitely go to a University for a doctorate degree. But no matter what it came down to, she needed money. This was a good opportunity like her mother had said and if anything it was just for the summer.

_So much for hanging out with the girls_, Lily thought but shook it out of her mind. She knew that she would still be able to hang out with her best friends, Peyton Bernard, Phoebe Kingston, and Gwendolyn Joince.

"I'll take it." Lily said as she took another bite of spaghetti. Her father reached over the table and gave her hand a small squeeze while her mother gave her the biggest smile.

"Good, good Lils! Oh this is going to be so exciting! Working at a vineyard, not just any vineyard but the very birthplace of the best wine in England!" Vivian exclaimed smiling so big Lily found that she had to smile herself.

"Besides, if you want to go to Oxford you're going to definitely need a big bank account." Demetrius encouraged, getting up and placing his dishes in the sink.

"Sure, dad." Lily agreed and gave him a soft smile. It had always been her father's dream for her to go to Oxford University; not like it wasn't her dream too, but Oxford was a very prestigious university that any one who got a chance to study there would be very blessed.

"Oh, Lils, the best part is that you can stay at the grand estate mansion with Mr. Kenneth Sr. himself and the rest of the employees! You actually get to live there this summer!" Demetrius exclaimed clapping his hands together to look at his daughter, who's face had just drained all color.

"What? Stay there?" Lily exclaimed in a less enthusiastic tone than her father.

Lily hated staying at other people's houses; which is probably why she never accepted going to slumber parties when she was younger. The thought of staying, much more living, in someone else's house was just not her forte. She felt like she was an intruder being in a house that she was not used to, in fact she always felt put out. She felt like a stranger hanging around and she found that she somehow always felt like she couldn't be herself at all when she was at other people's house.

"Well, of course Lils. The vineyard is several acres long, in a very guarded area that only Mr. Kenneth Sr. and his worker or family is allowed in. It's security is very close knit. It doesn't just let anyone in or out. It's also all the way in Wales. That will be way too much driving for me or your mother to take you every day and then have to get you." Demetrius explained showing her a brochure of the place itself that was used for advertisement purposes.

Lily flipped through the brochure and saw the most beautiful place ever. The pages were consisted of pictures of green pastures filled with grapevines of all different types, gardens with small fountains and little waterfalls, picnic areas, and everything was just so picturesque. This was the very place that was like a heaven on earth for her. She loved the outdoors more than anything, in fact more than writing. She had gained her mother's love for writing and places shown on the brochure was much like the places she longed to visit, places where she felt free to write whatever she wanted. Lily felt a small smile creep on her face. Sure, this was going to be a summer to which she would have to work as an assistant at a vineyard but it was no ordinary vineyard but _the _vineyard.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad." Lily smiled as she continued to flip through the brochure.

"That's my girl! I'll tell John to tell Mr. Kenneth Sr. that you accept the offer and will be willing to start any moment!" Demetrius ran almost immediately out of the kitchen and into the parlor to call up the President of his corporation to tell his friend that his daughter had accepted the proposal.

This was going be a long summer but it was going to be a good summer. Lily promised herself that, while she began helping her mother clear the table and wash the dishes. Vivian kept telling Lily how proud she was for taking the job and reassuring her that she would still have fun and would be welcome to come back over the weekend to stay with them. Lily just kept nodding and smiling, knowing that if she really thought about it the whole idea would just make her scared, if not angry at herself for taking the offer.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note: **Oooh! Thank you guys so much for Reviewing! I really appreciate it & I'm so glad that you guys all like it! Please keep R&R ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise

**Title: **_One In A Million_

**Written By:** Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for a few characters and the plot. The setting and main characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Preface:** It is said that **Love** is all about making sacrifices for the one you love, about fulfilling their happiness to its' utmost potential. Because the only reason to make you complete is just the fact of that person being happy, whether or not you are. Just seeing them happy is all you need to make yourself happy, even if you're not the reason for their happiness. Because that's what **Love** is. It's all about unselfishness. Giving more than everything without the expectation of gaining anything in return. To see their happy face, their smiling face is enough to live, it's enough to make you complete and if not happy in itself.

**Summary: **It is said that Kenneth Potter's vineyard was the birthplace of the best wine available in all of England. Many often wondered what was it that made the grapes so sweet? Kenneth Potter's famous answer was the perfect blend of ingredients, the perfect calculations of brewing, and love. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. When Kenneth Potter suffers a fatal heart attack, his grandson James Potter is forced to return to the vineyard and learn to attend to it.

It's the summer before Seventh Year and all James Potter wanted was the summer of a lifetime with mayhem and mischief shared with the rest of the Marauders. But instead finds that his summer is consisted of accompanying his Grandfather, learning the family business. He unwillingly undergoes the job of wine-brewing, much to his distaste that he tries and make everyone as miserable as he is. What happens when the his Grandfather unintentionally hires a young girl who happened to be none other than his long-time rival Lily Evans? The two are forced to work together, learning not only about the "perfect foundations of wine-brewing" but about each other, and most importantly about love. With just a little bit of faith and a few prying friends, the two could bring together the greatest love the world has ever seen, and along the way finally make the Legend come true. A love like theirs' can be found only once in a lifetime for a love like theirs' is _one in a million_.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_You're **One in a Million**_

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I was through,_

_Said I was done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

**CHAPTER 3:  
Surprise**

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Rat-tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Rat-tat-tap.**_

James let out a groan as he raised his head from a pillow to glance up at the windowsill where an owl appeared to be tapping rather loudly for his taste. He reached over the bed to the nightstand where his glasses sat, he grabbed them and placed them on his face before turning towards the window. Sure enough, like he suspected there was Sirius' black owl, Periwinkle, tapping on his window with a letter tied to her foot.

He slowly made his way over to the window, opened it slightly for the morning chill was cool despite the weather being summer, and allowed Periwinkle to fly in. Periwinkle did a flip before gently stopping on his bed with her foot out, telling him to take the letter off her foot. He rubbed his eyes and let out a rather loud yawn, gently taking the letter off of her foot, and he began to unfold the letter.

_PRONGS!_

_Hiya, my best mate! Hope all is well at the famous vineyard. I can already predict that you're still out from a hangover-or at least I hope that's the reason. You better not let any wine go to waste for that would be a BIG **PARTY FOUL**! Seriously, and no, not my name! He, he, he! I crack myself up even in a letter. _

_Anyways, just thought I would let you know that I will most definitely be visiting you within a week or two; so get ready for some company! Oh and I already made sure to have a 'small' little gathering too. ) Don't worry, you're Granddad will most definitely approve._

_I have to say that I am officially already missing your 'pretty face' like crazy. ;) Of course in a non-gay way mate. Don't worry before you know it you're going to be having a blast with all those cool winemaking people! Oh and if there are any babes, Hot babes by what I mean, you better let me know!_

_Well, I must say I best be off now. With this nice flat to pay for I need a little summer job such as yourself! This whole apparating whenever you want sure is nice. Don't get too drunk without me! _

_Oh and Moony and Wormtail send their 'love', haha._

_Peace out,_

_Padfoot _

James folded the letter back up and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sirius to write an embarrassing letter. Today was the officially the second week of the summer holidays and the first day of starting off working for his Granddad's vineyard. He let out another groan of distaste as he realized that this was the beginning of his summer and already he was not liking it in the slightest. It wasn't fair to him that he was stuck there in the middle of nowhere with nothing but grapevines everywhere and old people he had to work with. There was hardly anyone his age. Actually there was no one his age there. This was going to suck and he promised himself that as long as he was miserable he was going to make sure that everyone else was miserable.

He knew that if he pursued the issue long enough, if he acted like he did when he didn't get his way, his parents would eventually get fed up and give him what he wanted. It wasn't that he was spoiled or anything, James Grant Potter was not spoiled in the least. He just hated not getting his way, in fact he hated being forced to do something he didn't want to. That was his biggest pet-peeve. He made sure that everyone knew when he didn't like something or when he didn't want to do something. But he wasn't close to being the spoiled-brat everyone who didn't know him thought he was.

He walked over to his dresser and opened it. Making sure that no one was around, not that there would be since this was his room after all, he pulled out his t-shirts from the right corner of the dresser and placed them atop the dresser. Feeling down to the very bottom until he reached the hard wood material of the dresser, he pushed down a little, which a small little opening appeared. This little whole was where he and the Marauders kept most of their stuff for safe-keeping. There were letters, plans, maps, etc. they had made or sent to each other. He carefully placed the letter into the opening, making sure that none of the other papers could get out. Afterwards, he pushed down on the wood, letting the opening close and fall back into place. He replaced the t-shirts where they were and then he walked towards the bathroom for his morning shower.

He walked towards the shower, thinking of nothing else but making sure that he was going to take his longest time to get ready, hoping to god he would put off working longer. He was too busy thinking that he didn't even notice where he was going and found himself running completely into something or rather someone. He fell completely to the ground and muttered angrily under his breath before glancing up at the person he had run into.

It was none other than his Granddad's personal maid, or at least that's what she seemed to be. Olga Brenner was her name and she was in charge of everything in the house. She was his Granddad's most trusted assistant or maid or whatever she was. She had been in charge for as long as he could remember that she was almost like family there. She was a petite lady of a little over thirty with curly brown hair that was already starting to grey in some areas. She was very kind but outspoken nonetheless. She knew where to put her foot down and she was always there if ever anyone needed someone who would listen. James often times found she could be quite helpful and encouraging. But then there were times when she was just too nosy and liked to be the center of gossip. Nevertheless, he liked her more than any of the other maids.

But at the moment James just didn't feel like getting into any of the talks they normally had. He just wasn't in the mood for lectures, especially after the night he got there he had gotten in a fight with his Granddad. Olga had interfered and made him feel like the guilty party. Of course he didn't need Olga's opinion to know that he was wrong but still he felt that she had no part in the argument for it was strictly family business and as far as he was concerned she had no say so in anything for she was not family. But it was just like Olga to jump into the argument and after the argument James and her were still not in talking terms.

James got himself up without difficulty and gave her a side-glance and a small smile. He hated fighting with people no matter how bad things got. He just wasn't the grudge kind of person, well at least not to many people. There was still one person in the world who he can truly say he hated with a passion but that's for another time.

Olga nodded at him before gathering the papers she had dropped and continued down the hall and down the stairs to the main floor of the house. James gave her a small nodded before retreating to his original destination, the bathroom straight head of his room.

He loved taking showers, feeling the hot water run down his body was just like heaven to him. It was his place to think, to get rid of any anger he had in him. It gave him a calming sense of life, a place to let his steam off.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

James finished his shower an hour later, taking his time with everything he had to do. From shampooing his hair to conditioning to rinsing and doing it all over again. He made sure that every part of his body was squeaky clean, even though he wasn't in the slightest bit dirty from the night before.

He trudged down stairs in jeans and a brown t-shirt not at all prepared to work but to him making at least an appearance was good enough. He was living up well to his promise that he was going to make everyone as miserable as he was.

His Granddad was nowhere to be found when he reached the kitchen, the room farthest from the mansion. The kitchen was one of his favorite places out of the entire mansion. It was designed for a chef, a room for one who loved to cook. There were cupboards upon cupboards of nothing but food and pots, pans, utensils, every type of cooking material could be found in this kitchen. It was like if one were to walk into a store for supplies for a kitchen-his Granddad's kitchen would be the place, for in this very kitchen held everything.

It was his favorite place because of not only the fact that the food was held here but because he had spent many days of his childhood helping his Grandmother, Gladyce Potter, cook all of his favorite meals. In fact, it was Gladyce who had taught him everything he knew about cooking. He was quite the cook and he found at most times that he preferred to cook rather than have the house-elves do it.

He looked around the kitchen but found that there was no one there. Apparently everyone had already gotten a head's start on the day. This was completely appalling to him; he glanced at the clock above the stove which read eleven o'clock. Oh, this was so not his morning. He had been dreading the day he would begin. Dreading so much that he had in fact convinced his father to talk his granddad into waiting at least two weeks before he would officially start working. This of course had caused an uproar but nevertheless he got what he wanted. How fast those two weeks had gone by. How much he hated time. How much he hated working most of all working during what was supposed to be the best last summer of his life.

He walked over to the table where a plate was covered; knowing that the plate was for him since he had missed breakfast, he immediately sat down and began eating his rather still warm breakfast. Gladyce had made bacon, hash browns, and his favorite, strawberry pancakes. As he was eating he noticed that someone had come in, figuring it was his grandmother or granddad he didn't bother saying anything.

"Well, it's nice for you to finally join us. Your morning shift begins today, Mr. Potter." a firm but kind voice said behind him. He knew it wasn't his granddad and he immediately turned around to find Olga with a stern look on her face.

So, Olga was still upset about the previous argument. James nodded at her and continued his breakfast. Olga didn't say another word but remained rooted to the same spot she had been when she spoke to him, by the doorway of the kitchen.

"Your grandfather can not come down to see you off for your first day of work, so he has sent me to speed things along for you." Olga stated with authority in her voice.

"Where's he at anyways?" James asked in-between his bites of strawberry pancake.

"He is in his office with very important matters in his hands. Your grandmother has gone to town for the day and will not be back until dinner."

"Great. So, I'm stuck doing the main work for this place?"

"You could try and be a little more helpful Mr. Potter." Olga spat the last two words out of her mouth. James rolled his eyes. As much as he liked Olga there were times when he just hated her. Figuring it would be best not to start a fight he bit his tongue for what he wanted to say and instead tried to get her off his back.

"What's the first thing on the itinerary?" James drawled not at all amused. Olga raised her eyebrow but didn't say a word instead she just threw down a piece of paper beside him.

"What's this?" James asked as he glanced down at the paper beside him. He gave a small cough but didn't do or say anything else. He read the paper and to his distaste he realized that today was going to be worse than he had imagined.

_July 13's Schedule _

_James G. Potter_

_1. Learn the basics_

_-Carlo Monsello_

_2. Meet the beginners_

_-12:30 meeting with three assistant_

_-Important_

_3. Brew_

"That's the schedule. Number two is most important." Olga said from behind him. He shook his head to give her a small nod.

"Why's that?"

"Because your grandfather expects you to hire two new assistant today. Two of which you will have to interview."

"What about the other one?"

"I'm sorry-?"

"It says here three assistant. You just said 'two of which I will have to interview'. What about the last one?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter Sr. has already approved of her."

"Oh. So, I won't have to meet with her?"

"Of course you have to meet her today. You just won't be interviewing her for I have already done so and your grandfather has taken quite a liking in her."

"Great. So, _I_ have to be the _one_ to interview? Are you kidding me?" James placed the paper down on the table and began rubbing his temples. Ugh, he was so never talking to his parents ever again.

"No, Mr. Potter, I do not kid. And yes, you most certainly do have to do those interviews! And if I say so kindly, you better get a move on if you want to be punctual for those interviews!" Olga prodded him at once and before he knew it, James found himself up and walking towards the field of the grapevines to learn the basics leaving his half-eaten breakfast behind. He made a mental note to get back at Olga with a small and harmless prank. Of course he would have to wait until Sirius arrived for his visit, there was no way he could do a prank without his support and mischievous mates beside him.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

Lily Evans stepped out onto the pavement of the famous Grand Estate Mansion with a small smile and nervously played with her fingers. It had been two weeks since she had taken the offer as Mr. Kenneth Sr.'s assistant at the famous vineyard and now here she was, after the interview she had take a week ago, standing in front of the house.

She had never been to Wales, least of all the country side of Wales. The Grand Estate Mansion was about an hour and a half away from the little suburban area where the Evans lived. Lily had gotten up quite early, eager to be on time for her first job. She never liked being late and practiced punctuality.

She stood beside the car just staring up at the house in front of her. It was hard to call it a house for it seemed more like a castle to her. The enormous mansion was going to be her home for the next two months and a half. This thought scared her to death.

She glanced towards the entry of the mansion where several guards stood rooted to their place ready to take action. It was almost peculiar to her that the vineyard was treated with such precaution. The guards by the gate were very professional that she felt as if she was about to meet the Queen of England. Demetrius wasn't kidding when he said that the vineyard was heavily guarded with armed and well-trained forces. The guards stood in uniform, perfect without a single smudge or wrinkle on them. Each wore a tall, navy blue hat with gold rings hanging down on each side. Their face were serious and never once showed any sign of emotion.

The Grand Estate Mansion was a beautiful and antique building built in the first century by James' (even though Lily didn't know it at the moment) Great, Great, Great Grandfather Carlisle Potter. Carlisle Potter was famous for timber and he made millions for being quite the entrepreneur. Later he discovered the proper use of grapes and developed the best wine to ever be served in all of England. Generation after generation, the Potter family learned the proper brewing process for winemaking; forever earning their wealth through such precision of brewing the best wine. So many years later, Kenneth Potter Sr. would invent a new formula for wine that would forever change England, and make him even more millions. Basically if the United Kingdom were to go bankrupt and every person had no money, the Potters could literally feed the nation and more for the rest of their lives and still have money left over. The Potters were very well to do.

The Grand Estate Mansion was the off-color white, clean yet not plain white. It showed its' age but nonetheless it was still magnificent and beautiful. Four columns stood out in the front with a marble balcony circling the entire mansion. It was four stories tall, with a small tower at the West Wing of the mansion where James Potter's second favorite place of the house was. All in all there were approximately fifty bedrooms and thirty-five bathrooms throughout the entire house.

Lily directed her eyes back to the steps where she began her way up. Up on the steps stood the lovely woman who had interviewed her, Olga Brenner, smiling at her while holding a little black notebook by her hip. She nodded at the guards beside the door (they wore almost the same uniform as the guards by the gate except their color were black uniforms and weren't as perfect) and the doors immediately opened.

Lily glanced back at the car to wait for her father who was struggling with her three trunks, trying desperately to get them out of the back of their car. Olga gave a slight giggle before nodding to one of the guards to which he immediately ran forward to help Demetrius with Lily's trunks.

"Nigel will get those Mr. Evans if you two would kindly follow me to Mr. Kenneth Sr.'s office. He is waiting to meet with you both." Olga said as she started towards the door.

Demetrius gave the guard a small 'thank you' before running up the stairs to Lily and Olga. The three walked in and Lily literally lost her breath. Demetrius did a double take at everything inside the house. It was seriously like walking into a fairy-tale and she was inside a castle. If the mansion was beautiful and grand on the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside.

The walls were of nothing but marble of the most expensive material. Upon walking inside, there were stairs leading down to the main room, above the center of the room was a magnificent chandelier with diamonds hanging in three different rows. Pillars lined the house with magnificent curtains of some sort wrapping around them in elegant ways. Right underneath was a round, mahogany table with a large porcelain vase centered in the middle with flowers of all different sorts arranged in it. The ceiling was covered in fabulous hand-painted drawings of cupids, flowers, angels, etc. The mansion was all decorated in incredible, expensive material from the couches to the dressers, to the pillows and curtains, carpets, blankets, and lights, etc. Everything in the house was made from the finest materials and the type of material only wealthy people could afford.

Olga turned sharply to the right where a corridor with brightly lanterns leading down the hall. The walls were filled with paintings from famous people on both sides of the wall from Picasso to other famous painters Lily did not know of. Lily could feel a twitch starting to build in her neck for she was constantly jerking her head this way and that way so she could take in everything. But it was hard to for the whole mansion was just that incredible. Throughout the corridor there were numerous rooms with different doors all brightly enumerated from the sunlight peeking through the windows.

They finally reached the end of the corridor where a door stood, made from a willow tree with a gold handle. Olga stopped to open it and motioned for Lily and Demetrius to enter. The three entered and again Lily felt herself gasp out loud. The office of Kenneth Sr. was beyond beautiful. Rows of books were scattered on shelves behind a desk where Kenneth Sr. himself sat smiling at the three of them. The walls were made of plain willow tree with no designs but paintings of different shapes and pictures. The desk where Kenneth Sr. sat was once again made from a willow tree with designs hand-carved into the desk. Lily had never seen an office or in fact a room quite like this place in all of her life. How right at this moment she wished that she was part of Kenneth Sr.'s family.

"Welcome, welcome friends!" Kenneth Sr.'s voice shook a little but nevertheless it was kind and sincere. Lily gave him a smile and walked over to the seat in front of his desk to which he had motioned to. Demetrius did the same and sat down in front of him with his daughter beside him.

Lily stared at Kenneth Sr. and almost immediately he faintly reminded her of someone but she just couldn't put her finger on who that person was. She continued to stare at him while he smiled warmly at her and her father. His hair was unruly and she noticed that early at his life he had had dark hair instead of the peppered gray hair he had now. His eyes were a light shade of grey and green with lines showing his age. His body was a little frail but nevertheless he held his age really well.

"That will be all Olga. I will call you when it's time to show Lily to her room. Thank you." Kenneth Sr. nodded to Olga who in turn gave him a nod and exited out of the room.

"I hope the travel here was comforting and the house will be inviting to you, Lily." Kenneth Sr. stood up slowly and offered his two guests a cup of tea and crumpets to which they turned down with a polite shake of the head.

"Yes, sir. I look forward to working here this summer." Lily responded politely and gave him a bright smile. She wasn't at all lying when she said that she looked forward to working even though two weeks earlier she had been worried and afraid.

"Good, good. I'm quite happy to hear that. Now, I really hope that you like it here and everyone on the staff will do their best to make you feel quite at home." Kenneth Sr. plopped back down on his seat.

"Thank you sir. You have a very lovely home."

"Oh, thank you, my dear. It was built centuries ago by my own Great, Great Grandfather. It has been in the family for generation after generation. I'm not my age anymore and I hope to pass it down to my own grandson like mine had done to me." Kenneth Sr. drawled on with his shaky and kind voice. Lily and Demetrius just nodded, listening to him intently.

"Now, I know you haven't met my grandson but he has started today, same as you, and he is looking forward to meeting you. He will meet you in about thirty minutes out in the Garden's. I really hope you find the house comforting and feel free to ask for anything. This will be your home." Kenneth Sr. smiled at her with warmth in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kenneth Sr."

"Oh, you can call me just Kenny. 'Mr. Kenneth Sr.' is just too long, don't you think? Besides it makes me sound quite old and I, for one, still got it!" Kenneth Sr. laughed puffing out his chest. Lily let out a giggle.

"I know what you mean, Kenny. I tell my wife everyday that I still got it." Demetrius laughed as did Kenny.

"Olga, please come in." Kenny pushed a button on his desk and almost instantly Olga appeared. Lily could have sworn that she apparated but she wasn't sure. They couldn't be wizards or witches, could they?

"Yes, Mr. Kenneth Sr.?" Olga patted her skirt straight as she smiled at the room.

"Please take Lily to her room before she meets with Jimmy. I will see you at dinner, Ms. Evans." Kenneth Sr. gave her a nod.

"Yes, sir. Come with me Lily, if you will please." Olga turned to the door and Lily started following her right before she kissed her dad and said, "Thank you Mr. Kenny. Bye, dad. I'll write!"

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

Lily followed Olga down another corridor but this one was different than the one leading through to Mr. Kenneth Sr.'s office. It was beautiful like the house but this corridor was much different. The ceiling greatly reminded Lily of Hogwart's ceiling except instead of the sky like the outdoors, the ceiling was nothing but clear, crystal glass enumerating the light from outside. Lily could feel the sun's rays creeping through her peasant white shirt as she followed Olga along the corridor.

"Your room is the second to the last on the right. If you need anything Jimmy's room is right here on the left." Olga pointed to a mahogany door with what looked like Gryffindor colors.

"Jimmy would be Mr. Kenneth Sr.'s grandson? The one I have to meet?" Lily asked as the two passed 'Jimmy's' room.

"Yes, he isn't like his granddad though. I'll go ahead and warn you Ms. Evans. He is far from being like Mr. Kenneth Sr." Olga shook her head with Lily didn't know of whether it was anger or confusion.

"I take it you two don't get along?" Lily asked continuing to follow Olga down the rather long corridor.

"It's not that we don't get along. Jimmy's just a little selfish and stubborn most of the time. But still he resembles Mr. Kenneth Sr." Olga explained as she suddenly stopped causing Lily to almost run into her.

"Ooph!" Lily mumbled under her breath as Olga turned to face her with a soft smile.

"This will be your room. I hope you like it." and with that she opened the door and for the third time that day Lily lost her breath.

Slowly she stepped within the door and her mouth almost dropped to her chest. The room was downright picturesque, it was unlike any other room she had ever laid eyes on. Even fairy-tale books couldn't compare to the room she stood before. The floor was of expensive marble with Persian rugs of all sorts placed by each settees, the windows were large with rubies and emeralds all around it, large silk magenta draperies hung from the windows which were drew back by large braided golden thread, the walls were of smooth alabaster with portraits of angels and cupids. There were velvet settees on each corner of the room, fluffy pillows of each color of the rainbow, big and small, placed on each side of the settees. To the far off corner of the boudoir, was a large canopy king-sized bed. The same silky magenta draperies were hung all around the bed, and the mattress was of crepe de Chine; fluffy, soft emerald pillows were all around the bed; and the finest Egyptian cotton wrapped themselves around the bed. At the foot of the bed stood a burgundy divan with soft velvet arms that curled at the ends. To the right side of the canopy was an escritoire, completely wonderful, and to the right of that was a trunk with the same richly material, like all the other things in the room. To the far left of the bed was an even larger closet for her to fill with all of her clothes. The most enchanting thing about the room was the huge marble balcony that was placed behind one of the largest windows. The boudoir was absolutely, without a doubt to anyone's eyes, magnificent to say the least.

Lily carefully stepped to one of the settees and gently placed one of her hands along it, fingering the gemstones that were along the rows of the settees. The settee was of the finest material, velvet of course, and it made her almost envious of the one who owned this wonderful room. Slowly she moved towards the window where the balcony stood, walking ever so softly as if she was afraid that she would break something.

"How do you like your room?" Olga asked, her face completely bright from her smile.

Lily let out a giggle as she ran to the king-sized bed and plopped herself down on it. The bed was completely and utterly wonderful against her skin. The blanket was definitely of fine material and she found that she wanted to spend the day in that bed, smothered by the Egyptian cotton blankets.

"It's absolutely beautiful! I love it!" Lily exclaimed hugging herself and giggling again.

"Gladyce would love to hear you say that. This is her favorite room."

"Who's Gladyce?" Lily asked as she got up from the bed and stood in front of Olga, a little embarrassed about her sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"Mr. Kenneth Sr.'s wife. She's an interior decorator. She decorated the whole entire mansion. She designed this for her daughter, Jezebelle, but she's long gone now and this room has become company room." Olga explained while she set a piece of paper on one of the dressers.

"Wow…" was all Lily could let her mouth escape. She wondered what it would have been like if she had been Jezebelle with a room so wonderful as this.

"That is your timetables for the upcoming week. If you wouldn't mind unpacking later, you're do to meet Jimmy." Olga added walking towards the door.

"Uh, yeah I can do it later." Lily said shyly, following Olga once more out of the room and towards the Garden's.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

Outside was beautiful much like the inside. Fountains were found all around the Garden's which was filled with the most exquisite flowers from all over the world all in full bloom. The whole place was completely green with green hedges and tall mahogany and willow trees and Magnolia trees. Flowers upon flowers were everywhere. They came upon ponds every now and then filled with gold fishes and pennies from people throwing them in.

Lily and Olga came upon a little opening just past the Wishing Well where a guy who she knew oh so well stood in front of two girls who looked completely mortified. Lily almost had a heart attack when she realized who the guy in front of her was, the guy who she was about to meet as her boss. She felt dizzy, compelled with anger and stupidity to not know that this was her enemy's territory.

The guy in front of her had jet black hair, unruly and stuck every which way possible much like the grandfather, Kenneth Sr. she had met an hour ago. His body was tall, figurative, and Lily knew it oh so well. No wonder why Mr. Kenneth Sr. reminded her of someone, no wonder why she couldn't push the thought away that He had reminded her of someone. He was the grandfather of the guy who she hated with the utmost passion, the guy who had taunted her, pranked her, caused her severe damage, the same guy who hated her with passion. There was no way she was going to work with him let alone _for_ him. No, no, no, and no! There was no way she was going to work with…

"_James Potter_?!" Lily exclaimed stopping just five foot away from the guy who she hated the most. Olga, who kept walking, stopped suddenly surprised at Lily's sudden outburst.

The guy who had his back turned towards them stopped what he was doing and snapped around at the voice who had spoken his name with venom. He knew that voice, that screech of his name for he had heard her say his name with the same distaste she had just done one too many times. How he hated that voice and most importantly how much he hated the girl who the voice belonged to.

His face turned pale and his eyes harden and he realized that today was not his day, that he hadn't completely predicted that the day could have been as worse as he had thought. No, now the day was worse than he had ever thought or imagined.

"Lily Evans!" James spat glaring at the new assistant that he would not have the choice of firing.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for the Reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Oh & if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me!


	4. Chapter 4: Will and Won't

**Title: **_One In A Million_

**Written By:** Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for a few characters and the plot. The setting and main characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Preface:** It is said that **Love** is all about making sacrifices for the one you love, about fulfilling their happiness to its' utmost potential. Because the only reason to make you complete is just the fact of that person being happy, whether or not you are. Just seeing them happy is all you need to make yourself happy, even if you're not the reason for their happiness. Because that's what **Love** is. It's all about unselfishness. Giving more than everything without the expectation of gaining anything in return. To see their happy face, their smiling face is enough to live, it's enough to make you complete and if not happy in itself.

**Summary: **It is said that Kenneth Potter's vineyard was the birthplace of the best wine available in all of England. Many often wondered what was it that made the grapes so sweet? Kenneth Potter's famous answer was the perfect blend of ingredients, the perfect calculations of brewing, and love. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. When Kenneth Potter suffers a fatal heart attack, his grandson James Potter is forced to return to the vineyard and learn to attend to it.

It's the summer before Seventh Year and all James Potter wanted was the summer of a lifetime with mayhem and mischief shared with the rest of the Marauders. But instead finds that his summer is consisted of accompanying his Grandfather, learning the family business. He unwillingly undergoes the job of wine-brewing, much to his distaste that he tries and make everyone as miserable as he is. What happens when the his Grandfather unintentionally hires a young girl who happened to be none other than his long-time rival Lily Evans? The two are forced to work together, learning not only about the "perfect foundations of wine-brewing" but about each other, and most importantly about love. With just a little bit of faith and a few prying friends, the two could bring together the greatest love the world has ever seen, and along the way finally make the Legend come true. A love like theirs' can be found only once in a lifetime for a love like theirs' is _one in a million_.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_You're **One in a Million**_

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I was through,_

_Said I was done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

**Chapter 4:  
****Will and Won't**

"_Lily Evans!" James spat glaring at the new assistant that he would not have the choice of firing._

If he had it his way he would get rid of her by today's time. But he knew that he could not no matter how persistent he was to his grandfather. Olga had already stated that his grandfather had taken a liking in her which meant that she was not to be fired or replaced no matter the circumstance. But still he was going to try. No matter how much his grandfather liked her there was no way that she, his enemy, was going to be apart of his already ruined summer plans. This was not the way he had planned it to be and he vowed that he would make her regret ever taking this job. If his grandfather wasn't going to fire her, he would make her quit.

"You two know each other?" Olga asked staring at the two teenagers who were now glaring at each other with immense hatred.

"Unfortunately." James spat not taking his eyes off of Lily's emerald ones. Lily didn't even flinch with the intensity of James' glare, in fact she hardened her glare. Olga gave a gulp as she glanced back at the other two girls who were staring at the two.

"We go to school together." was all the explanation Lily gave as she continued her and James' death glare.

"You go to Hogwart's too?!" Olga exclaimed a little more enthusiastically than a normal person who have in a situation like such as this. It was as if she didn't even notice the hatred among the teenagers before her.

"Like I said Olga, _unfortunately_." James hissed as he turned back around to the two girls who Lily figured were the ones applying for the other assistant jobs.

Lily analyzed the other girls and realized that right before she had interrupted, James was just informing them that they did not meet the assistant standards that were required. The two girls, who looked a few years older than her or James, glared at him but nevertheless shook their heads in comprehension. James in turn thank them for their time, to Lily he was seemed to be rude but of course anything James Potter did was either rude or pointless to her, and to come back another time. Once James finished talking to the girls, they said goodbyes before one of the servants escorted them out of the Garden's and to the front doors.

James finally turned to face Lily once more and gave her another glare. Lily didn't bother giving him one back for her face hadn't change at all from when she first laid her eyes on him or from the time he had turned his back to talk to the other girls. James began to walk towards the terrace of the mansion where a patio stood with a table filled with refreshments and food. Reclining chairs were placed around the table, each one cushioned with the finest pillows and materials. Olga began to follow him and Lily figuring she should follow Olga-for she wasn't following James but Olga-did the same.

Once under the patio and in the shade, James plopped himself down on the chair at the corner of the table and took a bite out of a finger sandwich. Olga gave a little cough but James ignored it and continued eating, grabbing two finger sandwiches and stuffing them into his mouth, all the while never once taking his eyes off of Lily.

"Well, I believe Mr. Potter forgot his manners but I haven't. Lily, please take a seat." Olga gave James a glare but didn't say anything else.

"I'm fine, Ms. Brenner. I wouldn't want to sit at a table with a pompous git like _Potter _even if you paid me." Lily spat not at all afraid to speak her mind regardless of whether or not he was supposedly her boss. In all technicality, James Potter was not her boss but that Kenneth Potter Sr. was. She was not entitled to give James Potter respect like the rest of the family and as far as she was concerned she was not going to respect him if he wasn't going to be at least civil or decent with her.

"Well, that just doesn't make sense to me, Evans." James drawled as he gulped down a glass of lemonade.

"I wouldn't doubt it. A brain like yours' couldn't comprehend anything unless it was drawn out in crayon." Lily crossed her arms as she spat the words out to her arch-enemy.

"Says the muggle. Anyways, it's hardly an insult to say that you wouldn't sit or rather be in the same room as me even if you were paid because as you or I am quite aware you _are_ being paid to stay here at the _Potter_ Grand Estate Mansion." James smirked, emphasizing on the 'Potter'. Olga gave him a stern look but he did not once blink nor flinch. He felt powerful and untouchable. Yep, he loved every minute of being the higher authority. Lily Evans could not do anything for he was the boss.

"No, Potter. I believe your _grandfather_ is paying me to be the _assistant_ of this vineyard, not _you_. And as far as I'm concerned you are not my boss, _he is_. You are just a petty, little boy who thinks he runs this place when he would be much better off as a swineherd. I am without a chance under your authority."

"I may not be the owner of this place as of this very moment but need I remind you that you are employed at the Potter Vineyard; which therefore my grandfather has left me in charge of. If I have my way you won't even work a day in this place!" James stood up fast, pushing his chair almost off of the terrace.

"Well, why don't I help you with that! There is not enough money in this world to get me to work with a stupid vermin like you! Olga, tell Mr. Kenneth Potter Sr. that I am completely sorry but no matter how professional I want to be about this, I can not work an insensitive, brainless, little twit!" Lily exclaimed before marching towards the door of the house and towards the corridor to her room to which her belongings were contained.

"Well that was easy." James muttered settling himself back on the chair and took another finger sandwich.

"James Grant Potter! You have really done it now!" Olga screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"What? I haven't done anything except get rid of an overbearing, bossy, little smartass! Besides, I am in charge of this place. I was dragged for the summer here to keep this place up-to-date. And that is exactly what I am doing!" James gave her a wink and leaned back in his chair. Olga let out a splutter of anger as she threw her hands up once more.

"No, James Potter, what you are doing is being a selfish, ungrateful, unappreciative little weasel who takes everything for granted! You think you could be a little more sensitive to the idea that your own flesh and blood needs your help but all you can think about is you, you, and you! I have two word for you James Potter, _grow up_! And you better do it soon! Look what you've done! Now, I have to go plead with Lily Evans to stay and if _I have my way_ I will make sure that your grandfather gives you a nice talking to!" Olga screamed as she ran towards the house in hopes of catching Lily to change her mind into staying for the job.

James was a little shaken by the words Olga had just spoken but did his best to not let it bother him. But he, of course with a conscience, couldn't push out the words that were echoing through his head. What was worse was that he knew the very words Olga had spoken were true and he hated being the wrong one.

Sighing, he got himself up and headed towards Lily's bedroom, he already knew which room she was to occupy for every guest stayed in his Aunt Jezebelle's old room. He knew that in order to get himself off the hook he had to go talk to Lily and now, convince her to stay. As much as he wanted to make everyone miserable he couldn't take the look of disappointment in his grandfather's eyes when he found out that James had already run out the girl that he had hired to be his assistant. And as much as he hated apologizing, the very thought of apologizing to his arch-enemy made the fluids in this body boil. But he knew that he had to no matter what, even while the whole time he was making his way up to Lily's room, he was still promising himself to make everyone miserable.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

"'_If I have my way you won't work a day in this place'_! Ugh, honestly, who does he think he is?! I'm so _important_, look at me, look at me, I'm a _Potter_! Yuck!" Lily screamed as she struggled to drag out one of her trunks from out of the closet. She sighed in frustration as she realized she had to somehow get the other two out of the closet and walk through the corridors and out the door with three heavy trunks.

"Look everyone, I'm James Potter and I'm king of the world! Puwah! More like I'm James Potter _King of Jackasses_!" Lily exclaimed fluttering her eyelids mockingly as she tried dragging her second trunk out of the closet.

"Ms. Evans?" a shaky voice said at the doorway of the room. Lily, sputtered in exasperation, looked up to find Kenneth Potter Sr. standing by the door with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, umm…Mr. Potter Sr. I am really sorry about this but I don't think-" Lily began but she couldn't find the words to tell him. She felt a little childish for walking away because of a fight with her enemy who happened to be her boss' grandson.

"-You could work here with James-?" Kenneth Sr. tried in a shaky voice, walking towards the couch closest to the balcony, his cane shaking in front of him with every step he took. Lily was lost for words so she began playing with her hands. She nodded her head as she sat herself on her trunk which was midway across the gigantic room.

"I'm sorry, Mr.-"

"-please, Lily, call me Kenny. I'll call you Lily and if you please, call me Kenny. First name basis gives people a sense of friendship. Plus, this whole Mr. and Ms. things makes us sound way too old." Kenny laughed a little too hard for he let out spirals of coughs. Lily started to get up but he motioned for her to sit back down and so she sat back down on the trunk once more.

"Of course, Mr.-I mean Kenny-sir. I'm really sorry but I can't-"

"-I know, work with James." Kenny finished her sentence again. Lily looked down at her hands which she was twisting around before glancing back up at him with sheepish eyes.

"How did-?"

"I was overlooking the balcony right when you told him or rather Olga that you were quitting." Kenny positioned himself more comfortably on the couch.

"Oh. I didn't mean any harm. It's just that-"

"-I know, Lily. It's hard to work with an 'insensitive, brainless, little twit'. I overheard everything. And if you don't mind not telling Jimmy, I quite agree with you. Well, not completely, he is after all my grandson." Kenny laughed fingering the lace of one of the pillows that lay on the couch.

"I didn't mean to insult him, really. It's just we've never really gotten along since the first time we met on the Hogwart's Express six years ago. Well, I guess things haven't changed much."

"Ah, I take it you're a witch, then?" Kenny's eyes sparkled for a spilt second that Lily wasn't sure if he just blinked or if they really did sparkle.

"Yes, sir. Muggleborn but nevertheless a witch."

"There is nothing wrong with being a muggleborn, my child. In fact, you should embrace your culture and uniqueness for different is beauty. And as we all know, beauty can only be seen if you, yourself can accept your beauty with the way you truly are. And once you do so, there is no one in this world who could convince you otherwise." Kenny sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes before placing them back onto his face.

"Yes, sir." was all Lily could say for she was speechless. She had heard that all the Potters were kind and generous (she didn't count James in the Potter equation at the moment) without a problem accepting every individual but never had she met anyone with such love and kindness that she was blown away. There was a small pause to which Kenny took the time to look outside, greatly missing his strength for he had not been outdoors since his heart attack a month and a half ago. Lily watched the old man intently, wondering how her arch-enemy could belong to such a wonderful family.

"I'm guessing there is no way to convince you to stay, is there?" Kenny asked after a few moments, turning his eyes back to the lovely redhead who still remained seated on her trunk. Lily gave him a shrug and was about to respond when she was interrupted by the last person she wanted to see.

"Evans, look, I'm not sorry for what I said but I need you to stay! Well, I don't need you to stay but my grandfather does! He would kill me if he knew that I made you quit already!" James exclaimed, rushing through the doors with his hands up in the air and his face distorted.

Apparently, he hadn't noticed his grandfather on the couch across from Lily or he would have stopped talking. Lily turned her attention away from Kenny and towards her enemy. James Potter stood there with his hands in his pocket and gave a shrug, obviously embarrassed about his sudden outburst. Kenny gave a snigger at his red-faced grandson while he watched Lily's face turn from a smile to a glare.

"Hiya, Jimmy!" Kenny said enthusiastically, giving his grandson a smile. James nodded at him sheepishly before turning his gaze back at Lily.

"Well, I was about to tell your granddad that I was going to stay until you decided to come barging in here like you own the place!" Lily exclaimed forgetting all of her manners. Kenny gave another snigger as he watched the teenagers, his eyes twinkling again.

"News flash, Evans! I do own this place!" James exclaimed rolling his eyes and motioning towards the room. Lily's mouth did an 'O' but kept her glare.

"Technically, your granddad does." Lily replied giving him her famous smirk.

"Whatever, Evans. Look, will you just stay?"

Lily crossed her hands and deepened her glare. There was no way that she was going to stay. Well, at least she wanted to act that way because she knew that no matter how much she had wanted to leave she couldn't. For one, her dad was probably already home and would not like to drive back just because she didn't agree with her boss. Two, she needed the money really badly. And lastly, she couldn't give James the satisfaction that he was the reason why she was quitting. If anything, she was going to make him wish _he_ could quit.

"What's your bargain?" Lily asked, her smirk getting larger. James squinted his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I stay I have to be stuck working _with_ an imbecile like you. You get what you want by having me stay and what do I get out of it?" Lily crossed her arms.

"Uh, it's obvious what you get. You get paid for your services of taking the job." James glared placing his hands on his hip.

"True. But still, I wonder if it's enough…" Lily placed her finger on her chin to imply that she was thinking this through. Kenny just sat on the couch watching, his hands on his lap, and his face formed with a big smile.

"So, you'll stay?"

"On one condition."

"And what's that-?!" James choked out of his mouth. He hated bargaining and most importantly he hated not be able to tell Lily what he really thought without getting yelled at by his grandfather.

"You admit that you were wrong -"

"What?!"

"Oh, and that you do need me to stay. And that you are an 'insensitive, brainless, little twit'."

"I will not admit to anything, Evans, least of all to you."

"Then I won't be staying. Looks like you're need of not only two assistants but three." Lily exclaimed getting up from her trunk and started to pull it towards the door.

"Doesn't bother me any. I can always hire those two girls from earlier." James informed her, crossing his arms. Lily lifted an eyebrow as she watched Kenny turn his gaze to his grandson.

"Jimmy, be polite! That is no way to talk to a lady! I suggest you better start admitting." Kenny said winking at Lily who in turn gave James a smirk.

"Ugh! Fine. Evans, I am 'an insensitive, brainless, little twit'! THERE!" James exclaimed throwing his arms in the air for dramatic purposes. He nearly choked out the words. He couldn't believe that here he was, admitting to something he did not believe was true. Not to mention he was admitting something at Lily's expense and to her delight, he was doing this to convince her to stay because of his grandfather. How much he hated life right at this very moment.

"Oh, don't forget the part where you say 'I was immensely wrong'! And that you need me to stay. Say it!" Lily was enjoying every bit of this. James scowled and choked out the words that he needed to say. Saying the last part about needing her to stay almost caused him a heart attack. How much he hated her with a passion beyond recognition.

"Is that it, your _highness_?!" James spat, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh, not to mention you're a pompous, useless git who is in viral need of learning decency and manners!"

"I will not say that, Lily Evans! Now if that is all, answer my damn question, will you stay?!" James sputtered, angry that he was being humiliated by a stupid redheaded girl. Lily gave him a little smirk before turning to Kenny.

"James Grant Potter! I know that I did not raise your dad to talk that way to a lady and I know that he did not teach you to talk that way!" Kenny exclaimed highly amused by the situation.

"Granddad!"

"James-"

"What else, _your majesty_?" He spat those word out so sweetly that both his grandfather and Lily knew that it was fake.

"Very funny, Potter. Oh, just so you know I won't work weekends. But I will work from twelve p.m. to six p.m. Not early or later. I will do what I please as long as your grandfather permits me to. I will say what I want, when I want, and how I want. I will go as I please to my house and I am whatsoever not under your authority and you will treat me with respect. I won't do as you say so long as you are your rude, idiotic self. Oh, and I will tell you what I want." Lily smiled as she began pushing her trunk back towards the closet. She glanced back at James who looked like he was about to burst.

"Will, that be all?!"

"Nope, you can put my trunks back into the closet too." Lily said as she walked over to Kenny who took her hand and the two started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked as he kicked her trunk at the side.

"I believe your grandfather is due to get some of summer's breeze." Lily replied as she walked along side of Kenny.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner, Jimmy!" Kenny said as he walked down the corridor with Lily's arm wrapped around his.

James let out a high, splutter of anger as he started to push Lily's heavy trunks back into the closet. He hated her now more than ever. How he hated her smirk, her face, her little attitude. She had no right ordering him around under his territory, under his roof. And she had no right to be her overbearing, bossy, smartass self when he was her _boss_, the _boss_.

Oh, he was so getting back at her, not matter what it took. He would just have to wait till Sirius came for his visit. And when Sirius does come, he vowed to get even with two girls he hated right now, Olga and Lily Evans. Oh, vengeance will be his. But that was much, much later. He would have to wait. Right now, he had to grudgingly put Lily's trunks back into the closet. And while doing so, he muttered to himself how much he hated her.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much! What can I say, I am definitely on a row here! ;D And remember: if you have any suggestions please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5: History

**Title: **_One In A Million_

**Written By:**Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for a few characters and the plot. The setting and main characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Preface:** It is said that **Love** is all about making sacrifices for the one you love, about fulfilling their happiness to its' utmost potential. Because the only reason to make you complete is just the fact of that person being happy, whether or not you are. Just seeing them happy is all you need to make yourself happy, even if you're not the reason for their happiness. Because that's what **Love** is. It's all about unselfishness. Giving more than everything without the expectation of gaining anything in return. To see their happy face, their smiling face is enough to live, it's enough to make you complete and if not happy in itself.

**Summary: **It is said that Kenneth Potter's vineyard was the birthplace of the best wine available in all of England. Many often wondered what was it that made the grapes so sweet? Kenneth Potter's famous answer was the perfect blend of ingredients, the perfect calculations of brewing, and love. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. When Kenneth Potter suffers a fatal heart attack, his grandson James Potter is forced to return to the vineyard and learn to attend to it.

It's the summer before Seventh Year and all James Potter wanted was the summer of a lifetime with mayhem and mischief shared with the rest of the Marauders. But instead finds that his summer is consisted of accompanying his Grandfather, learning the family business. He unwillingly undergoes the job of wine-brewing, much to his distaste that he tries and make everyone as miserable as he is. What happens when the his Grandfather unintentionally hires a young girl who happened to be none other than his long-time rival Lily Evans? The two are forced to work together, learning not only about the "perfect foundations of wine-brewing" but about each other, and most importantly about love. With just a little bit of faith and a few prying friends, the two could bring together the greatest love the world has ever seen, and along the way finally make the Legend come true. A love like theirs' can be found only once in a lifetime for a love like theirs' is _one in a million_.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_You're **One in a Million**_

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I was through,_

_Said I was done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

**CHAPTER 5:  
History**

James stood outside his balcony, his arm hanging off the edge with a ready look in his eyes, his face formed in a tight scowl that showed pure hatred and anger. Right outside, he could clearly see in his peripheral vision Lily and his granddad walking along the path of the Garden's arm-in-arm. James almost choked in anger as he saw Kenny laughing at something Lily had said. Of course he would take a liking to Lily, who in their right mind wouldn't? Even he knew not liking Lily Evans was an impossible task.

James Potter and Lily Evans have quite the history between them. Of course at the beginning of their history was a nice, little friendship; not a close friendship but they took a liking to each other. But like most things in life, things change and people move on. It didn't take long before the two realized that they were far too different and their little friendship fizzled and turned into acquaintances, to which turned into one liking the other while the other hated each other, to now where both hated each other with a passion.

Of course their hatred for each other were for different reasons and from different parts of their minds. Lily Evans hated James Potter mainly because she believed that James Potter had his life at his fingertips and he didn't even have to try in order to succeed in whatever he wanted to. Lily also believed that James Potter was born under a shooting star; completely lucky, for everything and anything he did, well to say in the least, he succeed with flying colors. But what aggravated her most about him was how selfish and ungrateful he always acted, with the factor that he was super conceited, to her at least. She considered him a spoiled brat and if there was one thing she hated most was spoiled rotten babies who expects to have everything handed out to them.

((**Author's Note: **I know sometimes when I read a story and it's jumping around from describing the characters to what is happening I get really confused. So, I thought I would put little to note that those portions are just describing the characters more intently. :D if this confused you, please ignore!))

He was the only son born (with an older sister, Teagyn Potter Juliyan) to a pureblooded family that-like mentioned earlier-could afford anything and everything in the world. His father, Jason Potter, was the son of famous wine-brewer/inventor Kenneth Potter and happened to be a retired professional Quidditch star player while his mother, Geneses Carr Potter, was a retired model. James was a towering 6 ft 3 in, he was what people would call, "tall, dark, and handsome…", most people would classify him as a pretty boy. James had almond-shaped, resplendent lovat eyes, an apple-green color that held a tint of a red wine, and always held a gleam of laughter and teasing which made all girls weak in the knees (with the exception of Lily and her friends of course). He had the bright white teeth and always had "the sexy little smirk", as most girls described it. James was carefree and optimistic and very free-spirited.

James Grant Potter was every girl's dream guy and of every guy's envy. He was one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along side of course his three best mates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, forming the infamous group, the Marauders. There was not a single person who did not know of the notorious Marauders. Almost every person have been the victim of their disreputable pranks, or if being a female have at least dated one of the infamous Marauders more than once (minus Lily and her friends of course), or been a Slytherin. And although James Potter was a prankster and have made almost everyone a victim of his and the other Marauders' amusement, everyone still managed to love him/them, except for the Slytherins, but of course the Slytherin never really did like anyone who they felt didn't belong in the wizarding world. He was extremely athletic, he was tall and muscular, of course being Seeker would bring one such a robust body.

And thus, everything about James Grant Potter Lily hated with the utmost passion. She hated the fact that he was still alive and breathing on earth. She hated _everything_ about that boy. From the way he ran his fingers to his hair because he thought it made him sexy or the way he figured she would swoon down at his feet, much like all the other girls, when he asked her out numerous times or the way he thought he was some sort of god. Well, as far as Lily Evans was concerned there was no way in hell or heaven she would have anything to do with James Potter. And yet, here she was at the Potter Grand Estate Mansion working _for_ him over the summer. It was rather contradicting but she never once thought about it or would admit to it.

James continued to give Lily his famous death glare that was only made to be given towards her, for anyone else didn't seem to hold quite as an intense glare as the one he always gave her. James hated Lily because he believed that she thought she was some goddess, too beautiful and smart for anyone. James hated Lily mainly because she was so much different from all the other girls that he had ever met or gone out with, but as much as he hated that very fact that she was _different_, it was just that reason that made him like her so much more.

Lily Harper Evans was what James described as unique in a good way, beyond beautiful without even having to try, and she was as real as anyone could get. Her hair was of dark ginger-red but not too bright, his favorite feature of hers' were her luminous eyes of viridian-bright emerald with a hint of honey around the rims of her iris, her skin was smooth and fair, all in all she was extremely beautiful. Her beauty was one of a kind, natural and gorgeous. But unlike most people, it was not only her outer appearance that made her beautiful but her personality as well.

He loved that she was outspoken, loud, obnoxious, blunt, crazy, studious, and brave. She was shy, quiet but very bold. He loved how she seemed to always contradict herself and pushed herself harder than he had ever seen anyone push themselves for she was determined to make somebody out of her. Lily Harper Evans was petite, just barely reaching his chin, she was skinny but curvy, and her spontaneous characteristic made her loveable. She was determined, set, and always had a plan for everything. She was smart and ready to outdo anyone.

She was born to a higher-class family; her father, Demetrius Evans-as mentioned earlier-was the Vice President of a corporation that made and processed toys all over the country while her mother, Vivian Evans was a retired author of thriller novels. She was the baby of the family with her older sister Petunia who hated her with every fiber in her body. Her family was very well to do and she couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

And as much as he loved everything about her, he hated her for it. He hated how he had fallen in love with someone who didn't love him back, someone who didn't and couldn't accept him. Sure, he wasn't perfect like she was to him and sure, he could be an arrogant toerag but he could be much, much worse. He hated her because she hated him. He hated her because he had done everything humanly possible to try and win her but still to no avail. He had tried being nice, being mean, being a pompous jerk, being what he thought girls liked-prince charming with showering her with gifts and attention, and yet it still did not work. So, he hated her. He hated her for embarrassing him each and every time she turned him down. He hated her for making him almost beg her for a chance. And he hated her because she would not give him one.

And so because of her reasons and his reason, their highly known feud began and continued. They went out of their way to make each other miserable just to see the other in pain. They said things that they knew would rip the ends of each other's body and mind, words they knew would bother them. They did things just to make sure it made the other one mad, angry, or annoyed. And they both eventually revolved their world around each other, little did they know of course that that was the sudden foundation of their relationship. And although both wouldn't miss a beat to tell anyone or each other how much they hated each other, deep down-no matter how very deep it may be in their body and mind-there was love already starting to form. Yet, as they continued to go on in their lives with the way they had gotten use to, they did not realize or foresee that it was never hatred but love that always kept them together or apart.

James rolled his eyes as he watched Lily tilt her head back and give out a giggle as his granddad turned to walk back towards the mansion. He glanced at the clock beside his nightstand and realized that it was close to dinner. He was "thrilled" to know that he _had_ to attend dinner; he hated family dinners only because lately it seemed to revolve around him getting lectured at or worse, ignored. And now that Lily was going to be living there for the next two months and a half, he knew that dinner would be even more unbearable. Especially having to listen to her babble on about things he didn't care about. He glanced back outside to see that both Lily and his granddad were gone and figuring they were making their way to the dining room for dinner, he grudgingly began his way down to the dining area.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

The path along the Garden's was beyond picturesque, filled with the most beautiful and exotic flowers, each the color of the rainbow that covered the entire area of the plantation. Trees of every kind stood tall on the bright green grass with benches underneath each one, inviting visitors to sit under the cool shade. Beautiful marble statues were placed everywhere, here and there, of angels, goddesses, gods, etc. Hedges in different shapes lined the edges of the vineyard, each trimmed and shaped to perfection. There were fountains filled with cold, running water that inhabited colorful red and goldfishes, and along the fountains were different colored roses surrounding each one. The grass was greener than any grass Lily Evans had ever seen, soft and silky beneath her feet. It was like walking into a fairy-tale, beautiful and unimaginable to the eyes, natural and perfect.

Lily Evans walked through the path of the Garden's holding onto Kenneth Potter Sr.'s arm, helping him slowly make his way down the path, his cane had been left behind by the door. It was surprising to Lily how well she and Kenny got along so well, how she felt quite at home around him despite the fact that he was her enemy's kin. Kenny Potter Sr. had a personality quite like hers' and she found him to be quite interesting. He told her stories of his past, his inventions, dreams, and goals that he had had. He told her of fascinating wizarding stories of his days at Hogwart's and pranks he had pulled with his friends. In many ways he reminded her of James-an older and more mature version but still his nature was much like his grandson's. But she didn't take that into liking for she did not for one second want to think of James Potter as interesting or intriguing like his grandfather. Their conversations were filled with laughs that one would have thought the two had known each other for longer than a day.

Kenny's eyes glistened each time Lily let out a small laugh and he really took quite a liking to Lily Evans. He found himself laughing more than he had in a while and by the end of their walk half way through the Garden's he had considered Lily as part of the family. They reached a little opening, just a few ways down the Garden's, a clearing that was nothing but hills of bright green grass and trees every few feet away.

Lily glanced around the scenery before her eyes, taking in everything, and sighing at mother nature's beauty. She knew that she was really going to love it here, the place full of serenity, peaceful and divine to anyone's eyes.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." Lily breathed completely overwhelmed by the beauty in front of her. Kenny let out a small chuckle, settling himself down on a bench just outside the pathway of the Garden's.

"This place definitely leaves a mark in one's heart." Kenny said stretching his feet in front of him and letting out a small cough. Lily smiled, nodding to him before seating herself next to the old man.

"I can see why. There aren't many places in the world that holds such beauty."

"It takes work to make it quite so, nothing on earth could be more beautiful than the world that mother nature gives us. But in the end it would never be like this, quite so perfect if I may say, if it weren't for the people who help me man the vineyard."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course, my dear. I'll try to answer the best I can."

"Oh, it's nothing big or anything. It's just something I have been wondering since my father told me about the assistant job."

"Well, by all means ask away."

Lily looked around, her eyes falling to the far North and realized for the first time since she arrived today, she had not seen the famous vineyard; her eyes landed on the vines containing the famous sweet grapes that made the best wine in all of England. She saw in the distant lines upon lines of the vines, all in perfect rows of nothing but grapes. She could tell that there were different types of grapes, each line growing a different one and each line, even at a distant, she could tell were of a different color.

"How is it so that your grapes are so sweet? How is it that it's _your_ grapes that makes the best wine when the other wine-brewers or vineyards grow practically the same grapes?" Lily asked staring intently at the old man in front of her. His eyes glistened with delight, his eyes rose up-the edges with lines as his mouth formed into a smile.

"There is a Legend here at the vineyard-" Kenny began, his voice quivering slightly with delight.

"A Legend?" Lily raised her eyebrow for she hadn't heard of a Legend relating to the Potter vineyard.

"Oh, yes. And if I say so myself, it is far more than just a Legend. It's true. I have seen the Legend come true once with my grandfather and also with myself. It is said that the sweetness of the grapes, the key ingredient to the growth of sweet grapes is _love_."

"Love? Really, Mr. Kenny, I don't mean to be disrespectful but how does _love_ make the grapes sweet?" Lily raised her eyebrow as Kenny nodded his head.

"Well, Lily, love is everything in this world, for love is the sole purpose of living, the sole purpose for all living things. Love is like a food for each and every one of us, it remains to be unstoppable, unbelievably beautiful, and untouchable to evil. It is said that love is what makes the earth spin on its' axis, it is what makes earth beautiful, and it is what makes each and every one of us live for. It is greater than anything out there, for love can conquer all things, save all souls, and provide us a purpose in life."

"Long before the Legend, the grapes found on the Grand Estate Mansion was nowhere near sweet, it was bitter and tasted horrible. But all that changed when my Great Great Grandfather fell in love with Fiona LeBoute, his assistant who helped him man the vineyard. Their love was so great that somehow it had transferred into the grapes, generating a sweetness much like love itself. Ever since then, Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. After Fiona died, my Great Great Grandfather fell into a depression, and the sweetness fell slowly and eventually returning the grapes back to their previous bitter taste. But then of course, I met Gladyce one day while I was in town and offered her a job at the vineyard. We didn't take a liking to each other at first, in fact we hated each other-much like you and James. But eventually we saw each other in the light that Carlisle Potter and Fiona LeBoute did, and the rest is history. We fell in love and once again the sweetness of the grapes returned." Kenny explained the whole while his face in a soft smile and his eyes glowing. Lily remained quiet throughout the whole explanation, nodding at the appropriate times.

"So, you really believe in the legend?" Lily asked after a few silent moments. Kenny glanced up at Lily's face, knowing all too well that she would have a hard time believing that love would be the cause of his famous sweet grapes. Even his own grandson didn't believe in the Legend, James took the Legend as a grain of salt. No one really believed in the Legend except the older people who had began manning the vineyard earlier in their lives.

"Of course I do. I've seen it and I've lived it. But I'm afraid that soon enough the sweetness will start to fade once again and the Legend will have to start over." Kenny glanced at Lily with a soft smile before getting up slowly. Lily stood up too, holding her arm out to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, my dear, I won't live forever. My Gladyce won't live forever. And if there is no one to fulfill the Legend, well, I'm afraid there will no longer be Grapeseed Wine." Kenny shook his head as Lily led him back towards the mansion.

"I doubt there won't be Grapeseed Wine anymore. People adore your wine, people pay to be on the waiting list just to have a special bottle of your wine!" Lily exclaimed, squeezing the hand of the grandpa. Kenny gave a chuckle as he squeezed Lily's hand back.

"I supposed the Legend is just a story for the older folks passed down generation after generation." Kenny shrugged as the two of them headed back towards the mansion. Lily just gave him a small nod, smiling encouragingly at him.

Their conversation ceased, allowing them to take in the evening breeze and the sunset that was ahead of them. Lily let out a sigh of comfort, just breathing the cool summer air brought a smile to her face. She had never realized just how wonderful the country was, everything about the Grand Estate Mansion was beautiful from inside to outside. It wasn't the richness of the Grand Estate Mansion, the expensive materials and items, that made her think that whole vineyard was beautiful, no, it was the country, the vineyard itself. The simplicity of nature and it's true loveliness gave way to life's true splendor, loveliness that was dear and serene to one's heart and mind.

Lily couldn't keep the story about the Legend that Kenny had told her out of her mind, how sad he appeared to be that the grapes would return to the bitter taste if the Legend was not fulfilled. But it was hard for her to believe in such things, it was hard for her to believe that love was the key ingredient to the perfect, sweet wine. It was impossible to her that such a thing, such a figurative thing could be the secret weapon of the Grapeseed Wine Industry. But still it somehow left a dent in her mind, it stuck with her, very deep in the back of her mind for a small part of her wanted to, if not, actually believed that the Legend just might be true.

It was hard not to, especially since Kenny Potter Sr. believed so much in the Legend that he thought that he was part of the of the Legend itself. She found that maybe he wasn't completely mental as she had thought at first. But then, she wasn't sure if she was just wanting to believe in such a beautiful thing, she just wanted to believe that there was something in the world that was powerful enough like Kenny Potter Sr. had said, powerful enough to conquer all things, that saved souls, and gave people a purpose to live.

She wanted to believe with all her heart that despite the awful evil, despite the awful things that was present within the world that such a beautiful thing as love could really be the answer. And despite the small belief she had on the Legend, somehow it brought a small hope inside of her. It gave her a giddy feeling of happiness and faith to know that maybe there was something out there that was far greater than anything anyone knew of, something so great that it could rid the world of all evil.

But she would never truly know that hope, that faith, that true giddy feeling, that true power of love until much later when she would see for herself the true meaning of life's purpose. She would never realize or understand the truth behind the power of love, the truth behind sacrifice, and the truth behind saving not only her soul but the one whose life matters more to her than her own.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who have reviewed! I really appreciate it & thanks for the support! Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I kind of wanted it to be just more of a background on Lily and James and about the legend but the I'm going to start proceeding to the story a little faster from now on. D And please, if any of you have any suggestions please let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6: Touché

**Title: **_One In A Million_

**Written By: **Naveah :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for a few characters and the plot. The setting and main characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

**Preface:** It is said that **Love** is all about making sacrifices for the one you love, about fulfilling their happiness to its' utmost potential. Because the only reason to make you complete is just the fact of that person being happy, whether or not you are. Just seeing them happy is all you need to make yourself happy, even if you're not the reason for their happiness. Because that's what **Love** is. It's all about unselfishness. Giving more than everything without the expectation of gaining anything in return. To see their happy face, their smiling face is enough to live, it's enough to make you complete and if not happy in itself.

**Summary: **It is said that Kenneth Potter's vineyard was the birthplace of the best wine available in all of England. Many often wondered what was it that made the grapes so sweet? Kenneth Potter's famous answer was the perfect blend of ingredients, the perfect calculations of brewing, and love. Legend says that the sweetness of the grapes relies on the kind of love that a brewer couple manning the vineyard shares. When Kenneth Potter suffers a fatal heart attack, his grandson James Potter is forced to return to the vineyard and learn to attend to it.

It's the summer before Seventh Year and all James Potter wanted was the summer of a lifetime with mayhem and mischief shared with the rest of the Marauders. But instead finds that his summer is consisted of accompanying his Grandfather, learning the family business. He unwillingly undergoes the job of wine-brewing, much to his distaste that he tries and make everyone as miserable as he is. What happens when his Grandfather unintentionally hires a young girl who happened to be none other than his long-time rival Lily Evans? The two are forced to work together, learning not only about the "perfect foundations of wine-brewing" but about each other, and most importantly about love. With just a little bit of faith and a few prying friends, the two could bring together the greatest love the world has ever seen, and along the way finally make the Legend come true. A love like theirs' can be found only once in a lifetime for a love like theirs' is _one in a million_.

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has Reviewed! It is really appreciated & I can't thank each & every one of you guys enough! It is so encouraging! THANK YOU! :D

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_You're **One in a Million**_

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

_Till I thought I was through,_

_Said I was done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

**CHAPTER 6:  
Touché **

The first week flew by for both Lily and James with nothing but busy work and learning to get used to their jobs. Lily Evans happened to be more enthusiastic about her job than her enemy, jumping at any opportunity to leave the office she was cooped up at inside the Grand Estate Mansion and a chance to roam outdoors on the beautiful vineyard. James, on the other hand, detested his job, still trying his hardest to make everyone around him miserable. He lazily did his work, manning the vineyard as slow as possible and did everything he could to get a chance to step into the inside of the Grand Estate Mansion.

By the end of the week, Lily Evans knew how to man a vineyard, knowing every detail possible that she knew as much as Kenneth Potter Sr. knew about _his_ plantation. James, as one was to expect, knew nothing except what he had to in order to do his job. And no matter how many lectures he received from Olga or his grandfather, his lack of work ethic just continued, if not worsened. Both Olga and his grandfather found those times to lecture James to be convenient during dinner that workers and Lily often declined the invite to join the Potters' and Olga at dinner.

Dinner was supposed to be the best time of the day, filled with stories and laughter, and of course company of all the vineyard workers joined together at the big mahogany table supplied with enormous varieties of the best homemade food. But unfortunately for all vineyard employees and family members, dinner had been consisted of nothing but arguments between the owner and his grandson and of course with the blurt in of opinions from Olga, the personal assistant in charge of almost everything inside and outside of the Grand Estate Mansion and vineyard. James hated dinner; he hated having to listen to the constant nagging and pestering of Olga and the annoying lectures he received mainly from her for not showing enough enthusiasm for his job.

But what James hated most about dinnertime was the fact that, mainly to him, Olga seemed to pursue that time to compare Lily to James. He hated that Olga made him seem almost ungrateful and if not, worthless of being a Potter. He felt angry that Olga seemed to influence his grandfather's very own opinion whenever Kenny Potter Sr. would speak his mind on the subject. According to Olga(and his grandfather, though Olga affected his opinion-at least that's how it seemed to James), Lily was a far better worker, who was far more respectful, far more appreciative, showed far more better work ethic, far more approachable, far more human, and far more better than himself. James hated being compared to, especially more so now that he was being compared to Lily for every little thing.

So in turn, James did worse. His attitude was worse, his whole persona was worse, and he didn't miss a beat to make sure that every single person at the vineyard knew that he was miserable and that he was going to continue to get worse. He hated everything about the summer, he hated how he was forced by his parents to work at the vineyard for he didn't find manning a vineyard to be a career in his future, he hated how of all the people in the world he _had_ to work with his enemy that he despised most in his life, he hated how Olga always made him seem like the bad guy even when he hadn't done anything, he hated that Sirius and the other Marauders hadn't written to him or gotten back to him in almost two weeks, and he hated that he was not, for once in his lifetime, the center of his grandfather's universe.

Lily seemed to revolve around his world, spending time with her, telling her stories, encouraging her, and remotely spending every waking moment with the beautiful redhead. James felt forgotten, removed, and unloved. And he did not like that feeling one bit. He hated the feeling of all those three, especially combined. And he was not about to get used to those feelings. He was going to make sure that Lily Evans got what she deserved and he was going to make sure that everyone who was involved into making him feel those emotions would wish they never had. He was going to make them feel bad; make them wish they had treated him better.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

James woke up groggily the next morning, tired and annoyed about the previous nights that he had spent angrily watching his grandfather and Lily beside the fireplace reading some stupid old book together while James was left on the couch writing out plans for future pranks that he was going to pull once he and the Marauders got together again. He spent the whole evening glaring at the two reading and laughing, feeling left out for the two never once invited him to join them.

James ran his fingers through his hair, still thinking of the night before while rising from his bed, and gave forth a little yawn. Looking around to the window he saw that the sun was already out with the clouds slightly blocking the rays giving forth shades around the entire vineyard. James yawned as he walked towards the bathroom, not caring that he was going across the hallway in nothing but just boxers.

He rubbed his eyes still sleepy from the night before and therefore not watching where he was going, ran into something solid that he knew was not the door. He let out a groan as he fell, his elbows landing on the hard, cold marble floor and his glasses falling askew on his nose. The person beside him gave a little grunt as whoever it was fell to the floor too.

_Great. I can't make it to the freaking bathroom to take my freaking shower without someone walking in my way. _James thought as he realized that every time he got up to take his morning showers he almost always ran into someone. How he hated mornings, how he hated that everyone at the vineyard seemed to work around on the same schedule, and how he hated right at this very moment he happened to be lying on the marble floor in nothing but boxers in front of Lily Evans.

James rose up from the floor, grapping the towel that had fallen, and threw it over his shoulder. He glanced at Lily who seemed to be in her own little world and he gave a little smirk as he realized that she was eyeing his body probably forgetting who the body belonged to and forgetting all of her senses.

And as Lily Evans rose from her sitting position, she found her eyes wandering the tan body of James Potter and she couldn't help following his glistening skin all the way down to his boxers. His skin was far tanner than she had imagined and she would never admit it out loud and even to herself but she found his body to be quite attractive, and for a split second she wanted to touch the pecks of his abdominal, to touch those perfectly shaped abs.

James in turn turned his eyes to Lily's body and realized that she was in nothing more than a small, fluffy, pink towel, wrapped tightly around her. Her lightly colored skin was glistening from what appeared to be the cause of the water that was dripping from her slightly wet hair. He found it hard to draw his eyes to her face for he couldn't help staring at her perfectly shaped legs and he hadn't realized until now how beautiful and long her legs really were; but of course he would never even begin to admit that to himself. His eyes traveled up from her legs to the towel wrapped around her, and finally to her face where she in turn caught his eyes.

Lily gave a slight blush as James just gave a little cough, his face formed in a slight smirk. Lily turned to walk away but James walked forward in the same direction, purposely getting in her way. Her face formed a slight scowl, annoyed that she had been caught eyeing him.

"Would you care for a picture?" James whispered his face still in a smirk. Lily gave another blush as her scowl hardened.

"No, thanks, Potter. I don't need a walking reminder of a hideous monster I'm stuck working with, thanks." Lily snapped trying her hardest to seem a little nonchalant about the situation. Lily turned to walk away from him but James continued to stay rooted to the spot, blocking her path.

"I wasn't talking about Olga, Evans. I was simply offering you a chance that anyone would die to have, and that would be a chance to look at me every waking moment." James laughed satisfied that he was getting an early start with annoying Lily.

"Unfortunately for me Potter, I don't need a picture to get that chance to look at you every waking moment. And trust me; I almost die in disgust from it to." Lily snapped trying once again to get away from James but to her dismay he was still blocking her path.

"Ouch, Evans. That almost brought a tear to my eyes." James rolled his eyes while taking another step towards her.

"Well, you happen to bring tears to my eyes every time they lay on you." Lily took a step towards him, getting quite angry that she happened to be fortunate enough to walk into James wrapped up in a towel.

"That's funny considering you were just eyeing my body hungrily."

"I was not. I believe you were the one enjoying the view."

"Maybe so but you seemed to be in your own little world while doing so. If I say so myself, you should wear a towel more often. At least this outfit doesn't bring tears to my eyes."

"Well, Potter, if your face doesn't bring tears to my eyes your breath surely will! God, ever heard of a toothbrush?!" Lily squealed giving a fake but rather convincing cough. James narrowed his eyes to glare at her before pushing her out of the way and headed for the bathroom door.

"If my breath brings tears to your eyes it doesn't compare to just glancing at you." James snapped as he walked into the bathroom. Lily rolled her eyes almost considering bursting into laughter at how pathetic his comeback was. James was about to shut the door before Lily gave the door a slight push back, "By the way, I just wanted to tell you just how manly you are for wearing such beautiful purple lady bug boxers."

"Touché." was all James mumbled under his breath.

Lily walked away, swaying her hips down the hall still wrapped up in her fluffy, pink towel laughing all the way to her room. James let out a growl as he slammed the door shut behind him and settled himself in the hot shower, allowing the warm water to run down his body, the whole while thinking of his little run-in with Lily and how he found himself embarrassed that she had mentioned his purple lady bug boxers.

The same boxers that he had had forever because he had considered them his lucky boxers for it was the same boxers that happened to win him his first Quidditch game, the same boxers that he had worn when he took all of his exams and found that he had passed each and every one with high marks mind you, the same boxers he wore the first time he scored a date with Sixth Year Regina Martinez during his Fourth Year, and the very same boxers he wore when he and the Marauders played a prank. How dare she poke fun at his lucky boxers, how dare she make him embarrassed! Oh, how he hated Lily Evans.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

"Mr. Smithson, why is the Red Seedless Grapes on vine fifty-two covered in pesticides? Who ordered for that vine to be treated?" Lily asked as she glanced at the piece of paper attached to a board in her hands.

Mr. John Smithson was an older man with graying brown hair and happy blue eyes. He was elderly, filled with stories that he would gladly tell to anyone who would listen. He was head of the maintaining all of the two thousand five hundred forty three grapevines at the Potters' vineyard. He had been working for Kenny Potter Sr. since he was eleven years old and he could practically maintain the vineyard while he was sleeping for he knew everything there was to know about manning a vineyard.

Lily and Mr. Smithson stood inside the shed where all the pesticides and medicines were kept in incase any of the grapevines, the flowers, the trees, and the grass needed any treating of some sort. It was a pretty little white shed built out of a plain willow tree and stood at about 8 feet tall with big windows covering the entire shed. It had a small little attic where books and records were kept and of course a small little area with chairs, a table, a mini fridge, and a muggle radio where some of the workers would go up to for a break.

Lily glanced at the old man who rung his hands together nervously and nodded to the door where Lily found James Potter to be walking in at the very moment. James gave her a smile well it wasn't really smile but more of a smirk; but still he acknowledged her more than he usually did during the days they were forced to be in the same room together. Lily rolled her eyes at him as she returned her eyes back to the older man in front of her.

"Well, Ms. Evans, James gave me the orders to treat that vine." Mr. Smithson mumbled eyeing James as Lily turned her gaze to glare at her stupid boss.

"Why would you do that, Potter?!" Lily exclaimed throwing her arms in the air as James walked forward to stand next to Mr. Smithson.

"Well, the stupid vine is just sitting there not growing anything. Mr. Smithson said that the vine was sick, so I told him to go ahead and treat it." James shrugged his shoulders giving her a little smirk while Lily rolled her eyes and gave a loud sigh.

"Why in the world would you do such a stupid thing?" Lily snapped pointing towards the grapevines.

"The vine is sick. There are medicines for that sort of stuff. Besides, keeping it sick like that is just going to waste time trying to grow the perfect grapes for the wine. Duh."

Lily turned her face to Mr. Smithson, her face in a tight smile, trying her hardest not to lose her cool. She felt weird and uncomfortable when she got into one of her screaming rampages with James when there was someone else in the room.

"Mr. Smithson, would you please tell our _intelligent_ boss that a vine that is sick like vine fifty-two will not grow but stay unfertile. And will you gladly tell him that that vine and any other vine with that sickness will not grow whatsoever and will remain that way. Only a vine that needs help growing is the only type of vine needed to be treating." Lily rolled her eyes at James while he dropped his smirk and turned his gaze to Mr. Smithson.

Lily gave James a smirk as she walked out of the shed, her hips swaying. She felt confident, felt smart, and felt accomplish to put James into his place. Oh, how she loved making a fool of him, especially when he was the one who did it to himself.

"Touché." James mumbled under his breath as he glanced at Mr. Smithson who sheepishly smiled at him. James gave Mr. Smithson a small pat on his shoulder, utterly embarrassed for having Lily make a fool of himself. Oh, how he hated being wrong.

"Mr. Smithson, why didn't you tell me that?" James asked shaking his head a little before running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you're the boss, eh." Mr. Smithson said still smiling sleepily at him.

James gave him a soft smile as he and Mr. Smithson turned to walk towards the vines to do the regular maintenance on all of the vines. Out of all the workers James had to work with, he loved working with Mr. Smithson. He loved working with him because Mr. Smithson was the only one who treated him with respect. He found that he could easily have a conversation with Mr. Smithson and he loved listening to the stories the old man had to tell him. In a sense, Mr. Smithson reminded him of his own granddad who lately didn't seem to have enough time for him. But he tried his best not to let that bother him. Tried, was the key word.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

"Lily, please pass me the gravy." Olga said pointing towards the gravy that sat in a beautiful white gravy bowl next to Lily. Lily placed her fork down on the table as she took the bowl in her hands and passed it to Olga.

"So, James, I heard that you're really getting quite a handle on things." Kenny Potter Sr. said smiling at his grandson who sat across from him at the table, playing with his food.

James glanced up at his granddad and just gave him a small nod of recognition before going back into his own little world. Olga glanced at Kenny who in turn directed his to Lily who gave both a shrug. Dinner tonight was a little different than the normal traditional dinner of the vineyard. Tonight the mahogany table was filled with only Lily, Olga, James, his granddad Kenny, and his grandma Gladyce unlike usually when the entire workers of the vineyard filled the big rectangular table. But upon Kenny's request, dinner was only for family which included both Lily and Olga.

"James, dear, I'm sure Lily here is showing you all the necessities needed to complete the work." Gladyce added after James didn't answer her husband.

Lily took a small bite off of her roast, trying her hardest not to pay attention to the tension across the table. Lily would have declined if not for Kenny who insisted that it was only dinner for the family only. Feeling embarrassed and obligated to go, she couldn't turn down the invitation but instead agreed to join the Potters' and Olga to dinner. Now, she was terribly wished that she had declined.

Lily glanced over to her left where James sat poking at his food with his fork. She watched him every once in a while, trying hard to read him, to read his thoughts but she could not. She noticed his face hardened the moment his grandmother mentioned her name and his name together in the previous sentence.

"I think I can handle it on my own, thanks. I don't need Lily to direct me, I'm not completely incompetent, you know." James almost snapped as he brought his eyes up to meet everyone's at the table. Olga breathed in a sharp breath of air as she glared at James for disrespecting his grandparents.

"James Potter! What has gotten into you? Speaking to your grandparents like that, you should be ashamed!" Olga screeched pointing her fork at his face.

Lily breathed in air, trying to fill her lungs with as much air as she could, knowing all too well where the argument was about to go. It was amazing how fast the conversation had suddenly changed to small talk to practically tearing each other's heads' off. Gladyce, who sat next to Kenny, shook her head in sadness as she watched her grandson's face harden with anger. Kenny sat emotionless, staring between Olga and his grandson.

"James, we never said you were incompetent. We just wanted to let you know that Lily knows what she was doing." Kenny calmly explained, never once allowing his face to show any anger or annoyance in his face.

"Last time I checked, Granddad, I was in charge of this whole place, not her! That's why you brought me here, right?" James sarcastically snapped not caring at all that this was his granddad he was talking to.

"You are just so full of it, James Potter! Apologize right this instant to everyone at this table!!" Olga barked pushing her chair back to stand in front of the table, glaring intently at James.

James had had enough, he pushed his chair with such force that it smacked into the wall behind him. He stood up, glaring at each and every single person at the table. He turned his gaze over to Olga, who suddenly stopped her glare, her eyes suddenly softened.

"Olga, SHUT UP, OK?! JUST SHUT UP!" James screamed at the top of his lungs, the vein in his forehead throbbing beneath his skin, his face red from the anger that was sweeping through his body. Olga immediately sat back down on her seat, completely terrified and surprised all at once at James' sudden behavior.

"James Grant Potter-" Gladyce began but was cut off by James throwing his plate to the wall next to him. The crash of the plate caused everyone to stop talking and all that could be heard was the breathing of the people inside the room.

"Olga, let me tell you something. Before you start ranting off about how full I am, let me remind you that you are _only _an _employee _here, not the boss! Last time I checked, you _work _for _us_! You have no right whatsoever to go around talking to me like you own this place, I am a _Potter_ not you!" James started screaming at Olga who just looked mortified at being yelled at but remained quiet for the first time since Lily had met her. Lily figured that James' yelling was over but right as she was about to say something he began again.

"I am so sick and tired of always getting compared to Lily! It's always _Lily this_ and _Lily that_! I don't give a damn at what Lily knows about this vineyard! I don't give a damn if she can man this damn place better than I can! And you know what, if Lily is so much better at manning this damn place why don't you just do me a favor and let me go back to my house? Why don't you just do me a favor and let me have my summer back?! I'm tired of this place!" James screamed throwing his fork, his knife, his spoon, his glass, and whatever else he could grab across the table and to the wall next to him.

All the while James screamed and threw his dishes and silverware, both Kenny and Gladyce remained quiet and calming, just watching their grandson with sadness in their eyes. Never once did they stand in attempt to stop him and never once did they show any sign of telling him off. No, the two just sat there listening to every word James was screaming. Lily glanced at James the whole time not sure what to do or what to say, so she remained silent.

With nothing left to throw and nothing left to say, James walked away from the table without much of an apology or any sign of sorry for what he had just done or said. He walked right past his grandparents without any emotions on his face, walked right out of the dining room and through the doors to the patio. Kenny did bother trying to stop him and Gladyce just sat in her seat, her face in complete awe. Lily looked around the table and the mess that was on the floor and shook her head. Olga mumbled under her breath but didn't bother raising her voice.

"Nigel!" Gladyce called and almost immediately the butler showed up, standing in his perfect uniform next to Gladyce.

"Oh, Nigel, if you will, please clean up the mess James made. I apologize for the inconvenience." Gladyce sighed while Nigel nodded, walking over to the mess to clean it up.

"Excuse me." Lily managed to mumble out before walking towards the same way James had walked, past Kenny and Gladyce and through the doors leading to the patio.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

"What the hell is your problem, Potter?!" Lily screamed as she ran to where James stood his back in front of her.

She found him just outside the patio, standing a few feet away from the terrace, staring up at the starry night. The cool breeze blew through her hair, her eyes glaring angrily at the boy in front of her. He stood with his back before her, his hands on his sides shaking in anger, and his head was cocked to one side.

"Go away, Evans." James snapped taking a step forward towards the terrace, completely stepping off of the patio and onto the grass.

"I'm not going to go away! Not until you go back into that house and apologize!" Lily screamed walking right up to him. She stood beside him, tapping her foot on the grass; her arms crossed waiting for his answer.

"It's none of your business! Actually you know what, last time I checked it was none of the vineyard's business! So you and Olga and everyone else who seems to think they belong here just need to mind their own freaking business!" James yelled back at her, not at all caring about manners. If Lily Evans wanted to argue then he sure as hell was not about to back down. He was the authority figure, he was in charge, and she was the one who was working for him.

"It is everyone's business, Potter! And you know what, last time I checked you're not the one doing all the work, and you're surely not the one making it easy to work! God, you're so selfish-" Lily screamed as she marched to stand in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing in anger.

"If you came out here to give me a lecture, Evans, save it! I'm constantly getting it from Olga and Granddad; I don't need it from you too! And don't tell me about being selfish! You have no right, none! So do me a huge favor and just go entertain my Granddad!"

"Maybe if you put forth a little more effort and quit trying to make everyone else miserable you'd realize just how lucky you are! You're too busy trying to blame your parents for making you work here and you know what, you should be the one offering to help! For goodness sake's, Potter, your Granddad is recovering from a heart attack, and he can barely man the vineyard by himself! The least you could do is help out and happily too! But no, all you care about is yourself! All you care about is only doing something for someone just as long as you're getting something out of it! You're the most selfish person I have ever met!" Lily screamed as she threw her hands in the air, hoping that he would finally get everything she was saying through to his head.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! This, right here, this vineyard is not something I _want _to do! It's not something that I need in my future, not something I need to learn because this, right here, is not what I want for my life, my future as my career! So don't go trying to use that excuse that my Granddad needs me because trust me, there are far more people than you know that work for him. You don't know me and as far as I am concerned you don't know my family. I don't give a damn what you think of me, Evans, but I don't owe anyone anything, especially you and no offense to him, but not to my Granddad. So don't go around accusing me of such things. I didn't ask for this responsibility and I didn't ask for these people to look up to me. I can't give them or Granddad what they want. I don't have anything to offer them in turn, this isn't my world. This isn't my life, I know what I want and it is not this." James screamed back at her, shaking his head in anger.

"You don't even get it, Potter. You're too busy trying to blame everything on everyone else that you don't see that you're the only person that's making yourself this way, that you're the reason for your misery. Yeah, you didn't ask for the responsibility of running this place and you sure as hell didn't ask for the people here to look up to you, to ask you for help. But it's not because you can't and it's not because you don't have the knowledge to. It's because you don't want to give. And if you took one second to stop and look at the world outside that bubble of yours', you would realize that every single person in this place loves you. You would see that they want to give you everything but all you do is push them away, all you do is throw what they give you back at their face. You can't take what they're trying to give you because in turn you don't want to offer them your love. Don't give me your petty little excuses that I don't know you that you don't belong in this world because we all know that this is the very world you were born to, the very place where your heart lies."

"Get over yourself, Evans. I get enough lectures, I certainly don't need them from a snobby, know-it-all, bitchy, little mudblood!" James spat, his eyes narrowed in complete anger.

He hated every word that she had spoken out of her mouth but most importantly she hated that almost every word she spoken happened to be true. Lily let out a gasp as the words that James spat cut deep into her. Of all the years she had known him, fought with him, he had never once used the awful word he had just spoken. He could have said every cussword, every awful insult to her and none would have hurt as much as the eight-letter word he had just said. Never once had he called her a _mudblood_ and never once had he even dared to for he hated that word, and hated anyone who used that word. James softened his eyes and his face fell as he realized the words that had fell out of his mouth. He stared into the redhead's dark emerald eyes and realized that there was no way he was going to be easily forgiven for the hurtful word he had just spoken.

"Whatever, Potter. Maybe if you stopped to think about someone other than yourself you will see that everyone in this place care about you. And you may not give a damn about anything that I just said but maybe you should consider the people you've hurt inside that house right this moment, consider enough to make you realize that you're the reason for the awful turn around of your summer and that no one is to blame for any of this but you. But hell, I probably don't know what I'm talking about. I mean, after all I'm just a 'snobby, know-it-all, bitchy, _mudblood_'!" Lily spat, anger coursing through her body with every bit of fiber.

"Evans, look, I didn't mean-" James began but Lily cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say, Potter. I'll leave to wallow in your self-pity." Lily spat as she marched away from, heading towards the mansion.

James looked up at the starry night above him and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he had just called Lily a _mudblood_, he couldn't believe that everything Lily had said was nothing but the truth, and he couldn't believe that for once he in his life he finally got the truth spat in his face by someone who didn't care if the truth hurt him or not. Despite the shame he felt inside of him, he felt alive because for once in his life someone wasn't scared to tell him how it was, to tell him to do better. For once in his life someone took the time to show him that he had to work for something, for once in his life he had to put forth effort in order to accomplish his goal. For once in his life, he was in charge of succeeding and in charge of failing.

He stared at the sky for a few moments longer, trying to figure out his mind, before deciding to head back to the mansion. He trudged back towards the house for all he wanted to do now was head to his place, his solitary place of comfort, his bedroom. Inside the mansion, the rooms were dark and silent for everyone had already gone to bed. He had made a fool of himself at dinner and he knew all too well that the next few days he was going to have to pay for the horrible things he had said to everyone, especially to Lily. He finally made it to his room but before walking in he glanced down the hall to Lily's room where he knew she was already in for he saw light at the bottom of the door.

He laid in his bed, comfortable but still discomforted about everything that had happened that night. All he wanted to do was fall into a dreamless sleep, to rest his eyes, and awaited the day to come. But right before he fell into slumber he mumbled to himself, "Touché."

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0o0oOo0oOo0oOo0o0

**Author's Note: **If you have any suggestions please let me know! R&R! Thanks everyone!


End file.
